Don't Hate Me
by Sour N Bitter
Summary: Soonyoung tidak melihat adanya cinta sedikitpun di mata Seokmin untuknya. Bisakah Soonyoung hidup tanpa adanya cinta? Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Seokmin (SoonSeok) Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, Xu Minghao, Lee Chan, Wen Junhui Slight! Meanie, CheolSoo, JunHao Mpreg! BoyXBoy! YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Soonyoung menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tigapuluh menit lagi ia akan menikah. Tigapuluh menit lagi ia mungkin tidak akan bisa menikmati masa mudanya. Tigapuluh menit lagi ia tetap menjadi seorang siswa kelas 2 di salah satu _Senior High School_ tapi tidak lagi lajang. Tigapuluh menit lagi ia akan menjadi suami seorang pemuda kaya raya yang umurnya terpaut 7 tahun lebih tua darinya. Tigapuluh menit lagi hidupnya akan berubah.

"Tuan Kwon, Tuan Lee sudah menunggu anda di altar." panggil seorang wanita seumuran ibunya namun bukan ibunya.

"B-baiklah."

Wanita itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih terpaku di depan cermin. Ia mengatur napasnya. Jika saja orang tuanya masih hidup ia bisa menjalaninya dengan tenang. Tapi semuanya sudah berubah. Sejak kematian mendadak keduanya dan juga permintaan dari wasiat ayahnya yang tidak masuk akal, Soonyoung hanya pasrah. Selama ia bisa membahagiakan orang tuanya yang telah tiada.

Dengan segenap keteguhan yang telah terkumpul di hatinya Soonyoung melangkah keluar dari rumah kecil yang berada tak jauh dari gereja. Puluhan bahkan lusinan penjaga berjalan mengelilinginya. Menjaga perjalanannya hingga ke altar. Tempat seorang pemuda dengan setelan tuxedo mewah berdiri di altar. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan Soonyoung menelan ludahnya kasar. Bahkan tidak berani menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Apalagi saat pemuda itu membungkuk dan suaranya menyapa telinga Soonyoung.

 _"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini. Tapi.. Bersikaplah baik atau aku tidak akan segan mengusirmu."_

.

.

 **Don't Hate Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Seokmin**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Others**

 **SoonSeok slight! SoonGyu, SoonWoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soonyoug tidak melihat adanya cinta sedikitpun di mata Seokmin untuknya. Bisakah Soonyoung hidup tanpa adanya cinta?**

 **.**

 **.**

Soonyoung menatap ranjangnya yang terlihat nyaman. Tapi yang dilakukan pemuda sipit itu hanya memandanginya sekilas dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan setelan piyama di dekapannya. Berniat mengganti setelan jas putih mahal yang baru saja dipakai untuk pernikahannya. Seokmin pergi meninggalkannya dengan lusinan penjaga. Soonyoung hanya mengangguk mengingat kata-kata tajam yang dilontarkan pemuda yang lebih tua 7 tahun darinya.

Usai mengganti pakaiannya Soonyoung meraih ponselnya dan membuka SNS. Ada banyak pesan. Termasuk dari kedua temannya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Teman yang selalu menemaninya disaat apapun. Temannya sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

 _Mingyu : Kwon! Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?! Sakit?!_

 _Wonwoo : Dasar bodoh. Soonyoung sedang berduka!_

 _Hoshi : Kalian merindukanku? Aku akan mulai sekolah besok. Seminggu ini aku masih harus mengurus kepindahan rumahku ke rumah kerabat. Jangan khawatir._

 _Wonwoo : Rumah saudaramu di mana? Mau kubantu?_

 _Mingyu : Berhenti mencari perhatian Jeon. Hey, Kwon.. Kau tahu? Aku kesulitan mengerjakan Sastra Jepang tanpamu._

 _Wonwoo : Itu kau saja yang bodoh, Kim!_

 _Mingyu : Hey! Peringkatku masih ada di atasmu Jeon!_

 _Wonwoo : Terserah._

 _Hoshi : Astaga.. Jangan bertengkar. Kalian ini kan teman._

 _Wonwoo : Dia yang mulai Soon~_

 _Mingyu : Jeon Wonwoo menjijikkan!_

 _Hoshi : Aku off saja kalau kalian bertengkar terus._

 _Mingyu : Aku diam, Kwon!_

 _Wonwoo : Jangan~_

Soonyoung terkikik. Ia duduk di lantai dan sibuk dengan dunia SNSnya sampai tidak sadar kalau pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Manik matanya melirik jendela saat tidak ada lagi yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sudah malam. Ia melirik ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Tidak terasa sudah pukul 10 malam. Soonyoung menguap dan merebahkan dirinya di lantai berlapis karpet bulu tebal. Matanya terasa berat dan terpejam. Lelah.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Soonyoung sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia sedang menalikan tali sepatunya saat seorang wanita dengan nampan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Anda sudah bangun, Tuan Muda?" wanita itu terlihat terkejut.

"Ya. Aku sudah bangun sejak tadi." Soonyoung tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. "Dan lagi.. Jangan memanggilku, Tuan. Rasanya aneh. Padahal kau seumuran ibuku. Panggil aku Soonyoung saja."

"Tapi.."

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan namaku."

Soonyoung meraih nampan ditangan wanita itu dan tanpa sengaja melirik _pin name_ di seragam pelayan itu. Pemuda 18 tahun itu tersenyum secerah matahari.

"Terima kasih, Kang Eomonim." ucapnya sambil membungkuk. "Aku akan menghabiskan sarapannya."

"J-jangan panggil saya begitu, Tuan."

Soonyoung menghela napasnya dan seketika teringat pada ibunya. Ibunya yang selalu mengomel kala Soonyoung senang sekali menghela napasnya dan menjejalkan sekerat roti ke mulut mungilnya yang terlihat penuh jika Soonyoung terpaksa mengunyahnya. Lalu ibunya akan tertawa dan terkekeh. Menyodorkan segelas susu dan Soknyoung akan meneguknya dengan beringas.

"Baiklah. Anda bisa meninggalkanku. Aku akan menghabiskan sarapannya di sini." kata Soonyoung pelan.

"Anda ingin dibuatkan bekal, Tuan?"

Soonyoung menggeleng dan mengisyaratkan agar pelayan itu keluar dari kamar yang ditempatinya. Ia enggan menyebut kamar itu sebagai kamarnya karena memang bukanlah kamarnya. Setelah sendirian di kamar ia mulai memakan roti gandum dan susu segar yang ada di sana.

Air matanya turun perlahan saat Soonyoung menggigit ujung roti gandum itu. Dadanya terasa sesak luar biasa. Lama kelamaan semakin deras dan Soonyoung menghapus air matanya dengan lengan seragamnya. Ia selalu bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya tapi entahlah kali ini ia tidak bisa menahannya. Bebannya terlalu berat. Kehilangan orang tuanya, menikah muda, dan hidup dengan banyak pengawasan.

Soonyoung menghabiskan sarapannya dengan segera dan keluar dari kamar. Melangkah cepat keluar dari rumah mewah itu dan berlari sekuat tenaga setelah berada di luar gerbang rumah itu. Seketika itu perasaan lega menghinggapinya. Soonyoung terus berlari menuju sekolahnya. Berlari secepat yang dibisanya. Seolah sekolah adalah surga yang selalu dinantikannya. Karena memang ia bebas melakukan apapun di sekolah. Tanpa ada pengawasan.

Dengan napas terengah Soonyoung sampai di sekolah. Setelah menetralisir napasnya ia menuju kelasnya. Ia benar-benar sampai di surganya.

.

.

Seokmin melirik Soonyoung yang berjalan dengan cepat melewati ruang makan. Lalu tanpa peduli ia kembali melanjutkan sarapannya dan memeriksa beberapa laporan keuangan perusahaannya. Menyesap kopi pahit di cangkirnya dan membaca dengan baik-baik laporan tersebut. Tangannya meraih sebuah pena dan menandai beberapa kesalahan di laporan itu. Ia selalu menganggap Soonyoung tidak pernah ada di rumahnya. Walaupun tetap memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari anak itu.

"Pelayan Kang." panggilnya tegas saat mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju dapur. Matanya tetap berkutat dengan laporan di tangannya.

"Ya, Tuan."

"Dia membuat masalah?" tanya Seokmin dingin.

"Tidak. Dia bahkan sudah siap pergi ke sekolah saat saya akan membangunkannya."

Pemuda 25 tahun itu mengangguk tanpa menoleh saat Pelayan Kang membungkuk untuk meninggalkannya yang sedang sibuk dengan dokumen lainnya. Setelah selesai dengan sarapan paginya Seokmin beranjak menuju kamarnya yang ada tepat di samping kamar Soonyoung. Melirik kamar yang ditempati si muda sebentar lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Ia harus bersiap-siap pergi ke kantornya.

.

.

"Soonyoung! Astaga~ aku sangat merindukanmu!" pekik Mingyu berlebihan saat melihat Soonyoung sudah ada di bangkunya.

Wonwoo sudah duduk di samping Soonyoung dan memandangi Soonyoung yang sedang tidur dan memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Mingyu yang sudah bersiap memeluk tubuh Soonyoung. Bukannya menghiraukan tatapan tajam Wonwoo, Mingyu malah menjulurkan lidahnya dan memeluk Soonyoung yang seketika itu terlonjak karena terkejut.

"Bodoh! Kau membangunkannya!" seru Wonwoo sambil memukul kepala Mingyu dengan buku matematika.

"Uh. Tidak apa." kata Soonyoung sambil memijit kepalanya yang berputar karena terkejut.

"Ah! Maafkan aku, Kwon. Aku terlalu merindukanmu tahu! Bosan dengan makhluk halus seperti di sampingmu itu!" balas Mingyu sambil memeluk Soonyoung dari samping.

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan lalu melepaskan pelukan Mingyu yang terlalu erat. Sedangkan Mingyu masih betah memeluk Soonyoung meskipun Wonwoo juga berusaha membantu Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan mengganggu acara temu kangen kami, Jeon! Keluar sana!"

"Bodoh! Kelasku juga di sini."

"Kalian ini.. Berhentilah bertengkar. Kalau bisa akur sehari saja agar aku tenang. Kalau kalian saling jatuh cinta baru tahu rasa kalian."

"Ih! Aku tidak sudi jatuh cinta dengan si Datar seperti teflon telur dadar ibuku!"

"Siapa juga yang mau dengan Bocah Hitam Tengil sepertimu?!"

Jika Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu sudah saling ejek seperti itu maka yang dilakukan Soonyoung hanyalah menopang dagunya dan memandang peperangan seru - perang lidah dalam artian yang sebenarnya - yang selalu berujung pada pertengkaran berhari-hari. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah berbaikan sebelumnya dan selalu bertengkar untuk memperebutkan Soonyoung.

.

.

Satu tahun berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Soonyoung bahkan tidak sadar kalau kini dirinya sudah berada ditingkat sekolah paling akhir. Sebentar lagi ia akan lulus dan menempuh pendidikan di universitas. Soonyoung berusaha keras agar bisa masuk ke universitas favoritnya. Mengambil jurusan seni untuk menyalurkan hobinya dan juga kecintaannya. Setiap hari Soonyoung akan tersenyum-senyum jika membayangkannya tapi sirna saat Seokmin mengajaknya bicara.

Komunikasi pertama kali yang mereka lakukan sejak satu tahun pernikahan mereka. Soonyoung menahan napasnya. Takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Seokmin padanya. Jadi, ia hanya mengekor di belakang Seokmin dalam diam. Bahkan tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya saat Seokmin menyuruhnya duduk di sofa nyaman di ruangannya. Entah mengapa Soonyoung meremas celana pendek yang dipakainya. Gugup.

"Kau sudah kelas 3." kata Seokmin membuka pembicaraan sambil menatap Soonyoung yang masih setia menunduk.

"Y-ya."

Seokmin memicingkan matanya. Soonyoung menelan ludahnya gugup. Apalagi saat Seokmin diam. Ia tidak berani membuka pembicaraan dan lebih memilih untuk diam. Menunggu hingga Seokmin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau hanya boleh kuliah di Korea."

"APA?!"

Soonyoung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Seokmin dengan berang. Selama ini Seokmin tidak pernah menganggapnya ada di rumah. Tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara. Tidak pernah makan bersama. Tidak pernah menyapanya. Dan ada banyak tidak pernah yang belum bisa ia ucapkan secara langsung dan sekarang ia melarang dirinya untuk kuliah ke luar negeri.

"Apa maksudmu dengan melarangku seperti itu?!" tanya Soonyoung sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku suami. Sebagai seorang istri kau harus menurut padaku. Secara teknis seperti itu." jawab Seokmin sambil melipat lengannya dengan angkuh.

"KAU!" Soonyoung menunjuk Seokmin dengan padangan kebenciannya. "Untuk apa kau melarangku pergi jika kau selama ini tidak pernah menganggapku ada di sini! Untuk apa kau mengekangku seperti tahanan yang melakukan kesalahan paling fatal?! Kenapa kau tidak mengusirku sejak pernikahan konyol yang tidak pernah kau harapkan?! Dan kenapa kau tidak menolak pernikahan bodoh yang diminta ayahku?! Kau sengaja ingin menguasai perusahaan ayahku dan membiarkan aku hidup dengan segala penderitaan yang kutanggung seorang diri! Kalau kau ingin menguasai perusahaan ayahku kuasai saja!"

Usai mengatakan semua isi hatinya Soonyoung meninggalkan Seokmin yang masih ditempatnya. Raut wajahnya masih datar tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan saat Soonyoung membanting pintu ruangannya dengan sangat keras.

.

.

Malamnya Seokmin menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Soonyoung yang temaram. Ia bisa melihat Soonyoung tidur dengan tenang di atas ranjangnya dan Seokmin berdecih. Menarik lengan Soonyoung dengan paksa hingga pemuda manis itu terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Seokmin yang terlihat mabuk.

"S-seokmin-ssi, lepaskan aku." cicit Soonyoung saat Seokmin memojokkannya di sudut ruangan.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu? Kau suami - ah, bukan. Kau istriku, benar?" jari panjangnya menyentuh pipi Soonyoung yang lembut.

Soonyoung mengangguk dengan ragu saat Seokmin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Soonyoung bisa mencium aroma alkohol yang sangat kuat. Seokmin mengangkat dagu Soonyoung dengan satu jarinya dan melumat bibir si muda dengan beringas. Memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari posisi yang nyaman dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut kecil Soonyoung. Si tua membuka kancing piyama si muda dengan satu tangannya dan tangannya yang lain menangkup pipi Soonyoung.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya Soonyoung mendorong dada bidang Seokmin yang sudah polos. Kehabisan napas dan Soonyoung membulatkan matanya saat sadar tidak memakai sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya. Tangannya berusaha menutupi area-area privasinya saat Seokmin membalik tubuhnya dan membungkukkan tubuh kecil Soonyoung. Menahan kaki si muda untuk terangkat dan memasukkan kejantanannya tanpa aba-aba.

"AAAAKH!"

Seokmin tidak peduli dengan jeritan pilu Soonyoung dan malah menyodok anus Soonyoung dengan kasar. Soonyoung mati-matian menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang lubang belakangnya. Soonyoung sangat yakin kalau lubangnya pasti lecet. Apalagi gerakan menyodok Seokmin yang keras, brutal, dan tidak sabaran membuat Soonyoung lebih tersakiti.

"Sial! Kau sempith.. Mmh.." racau Seokmin sambil terus menyodok lubang belakang Soonyoung.

"S-sakit.. S-seokmin-ssi.."

Seokmin menggeram nikmat saat lubang belakang si muda berkontraksi. Menelan habis kejantannya hingga ke jauh kedalam. Menyentuh titik kenikmatan Soonyoung dengan telak dan si muda mendesah. Seokmin menyeringai dan semakin beringas menjebol lubang Soonyoung yang ketat. Membuat banyak tanda di punggung si muda dan mengocok kejantanan mungil si muda dengan cepat.

Soonyoung mendesah-desah tak karuan yang malah membuat Seokmin semakin bersemangat menggenjot lubang belakang Soonyoung. Satu tangannya yang lain memelintir, mencubit, dan menarik puting si muda yang menegang. Meremas pula kejantanan mungil di tangannya dan tersenyum puas saat Soonyoung orgasme dan berteriak nikmat dengan suaranya yang entah mengapa terdengar seksi di telinganya. Suara seksi siswa kelas 3 akhir itu membuatnya terbakar nafsu dan ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"Shit!"

Seokmin menggeram dan lima tusukan terakhir ia sampai. Mengeluarkannya di dalam Soonyoung yang sudah lemas. Seokmin menciumi punggung si muda dan membawanya ke ranjang. Membaringkan tubuh mungil Soonyoung tanpa melepaskan kontak fisik mereka. Soonyoung pikir semuanya sudah berakhir tapi itu baru awal bagi Seokmin. Dan Soonyoung hanya bisa mengangis dalam diam saat Seokmin kembali menjamahnya.

.

.

Cahaya matahari masuk melewati celah-celah tirai. Seberkas cahaya jatuh mengenai wajah Soonyoung yang masih terlelap. Alarmnya sudah berbunyi sejak jam 6 pagi. Tapi si muda itu tidak membuka matanya. Padahal biasanya ia akan bangun sebelum alarm itu berbunyi. Pelayan Kang mengetuk pintu kamar Soonyoung dan masuk. Tapi terkejut saat mendapati kamar yang berantakan dan juga Soonyoung yang terlihat mengenaskan. Ada beberapa bercak darah di selimut yang dipakai Soonyoung.

"Tuan Muda?" pelayan Kang meletakkan nampannya di meja dan menepuk pipi tembam Soonyoung.

Tidak ada respon. Pelayan Kang tahu kalau Soonyoung dalam keadaan telanjang. Ia bisa melihat pakaian-pakaian yang tercecer di lantai milik Soonyoung. Seingatnya tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam kamar Soonyoung kecuali dirinya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah melihat Seokmin mengunjungi istrinya selama ini. Padahal usia pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan hampir satu tahun.

"Tuan Muda?"

"..."

"Soonyoung?"

"..."

Pelayan Kang menyentuh leher Soonyoung. Denyut nadinya lemah dan dengan tanggap ia meraih telepon rumah dan menekan beberapa nomor dengan tergesa. Setelah tersambung pelayan Kang segera meminta dokter segera datang. Jujur saja, pelayan Kang sudah menganggap Soonyoung sebagai anaknya sendiri. Dengan segera ia mengambil pakaian di lemari dan memakaikannya pada Soonyoung dengan telaten. Pelayan Kang tahu jika bercak-bercak kemerahan di tubuh siswa itu adalah hasil perbuatan seseorang yang melakukan hubungan intim.

Empatpuluh menit berlalu dan dokter menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi resep obat untuk diminum oleh Soonyoung yang masih pingsan. Pelayan Kang menerimanya.

"Tuan Muda harus banyak istirahat. Denyut nadinya terlalu lemah maka sebaiknya ia tidak masuk sekolah dulu. Sepertinya Tuan Lee terlalu memaksakan dalam melakukannya." jelas dokter itu sambil menatap Soonyoung.

"Tuan Lee tidak pernah mau menyentuh Tuan Muda. Menyapanya saja tidak pernah." kata Pelayan Kang.

"Saya tahu. Saya undur diri."

Pelayan Kang mengangguk dan membiarkan dokter itu keluar dari kamar Soonyoung. Wanita itu menatap Soonyoung iba. Wajah pemuda 19 tahun itu pucat pasi. Bibir merahnya sobek di pinggirannya. Belum lagi bercak-bercak kemerahan yang tersebar di sekujur tubuh pemuda manis itu.

"E-eomma.."

Soonyoung terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan gelisah. Menggeliat dengan napas tersengal dan keringat seketika bercucuran di dahinya. Pelayan Kang meraih kain kompres dan menyeka keringat di dahinya yang basah. Pemuda itu masih belum membuka matanya dan mengigau.

"E-eomma.. A-aku diperkosa.."

.

.

Sejak malam di mana Seokmin mabuk dan menyetubuhinya, Soonyoung selalu tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Setiap malam Seokmin akan datang ke kamarnya dan menjamahnya lagi. Masih dengan kondisi mabuk berat dan Soonyoung terlalu lemah untuk menyaingi kekuatan Seokmin. Pemuda itu akan menangis saat Seokmin membuka pakaiannya hingga dia telanjang. Hal itu membuat Seokmin semakin tidak tahu diri dan menyentuhnya hingga Soonyoung lemas bahkan sampai pingsan.

Paginya Soonyoung harus menahan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk redam. Belum lagi bagian bawahnya yang akan terasa sakit jika digerakkan. Pagi ini pun Soonyoung merasakan hal yang sama. Dengan langkah tertatih Soonyoung melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya lalu bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Ia berulang kali menyangga tubuh ringkihnya dengan berpegangan pada dinding. Soonyoung serasa tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri sekarang. Kakinya sudah seperti jelly saat digerakkan. Akhirnya ia berhasil sampai di kamar mandi dan segera berbenah.

Tidak lama kemudian Soonyoung terlihat sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya dan tas punggung lusuhnya. Tas punggung pemberian ibunya yang terakhir kali di hari ulang tahunnya. Sebenarnya ada banyak tas di lemarinya tapi tidak pernah digunakannya. Semua itu pemberian Seokmin dan Soonyoung tidak ada keinginan untuk memakainya.

"Kau akan berangkat, Soonyoungie?" tanya pelayan Kang saat menemukan Soonyoung sudah turun.

"Ya, aku ada piket hari ini. Jadi, aku akan sarapan di sekolah." jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum.

Berlalu begitu saja sebelum pelayan Kang menawarinya sarapan. Berlari dan mengabaikan rasa sakit di daerah belakangnya. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai di sekolah. Surganya.

.

.

Ujian praktek olahraga mengharuskan semua siswa kelas 3 berlari sejauh 500 M. Anak-anak bersorak dan saling berpendapat bahwa itu adalah hal yang mudah. Lain lagi dengan Soonyoung yang dari awal merasa tidak enak badan. Ia tidak mungkin meminta izin pada Guru Kim. Karena ujungnya beliau tetap akan menyuruh Soonyoung ikut demi nilai akhirnya.

"Hei, Kwon. Kau kelihatan pucat. Sakit?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menyodorkan sekotak susu pisang kesukaan Soonyoung.

"Tidak." ia mengembalikan kotak susu itu pada Wonwoo. Mual. "Aku sedang tidak ingin minum susu."

"Kenapa? Biasanya kau suka sekali minum susu kalau sedang buruk."

"Karena terlalu buruk aku jadi tidak ingin minum susu."

Wonwoo menepuk pundak Soonyoung pelan dan temannya itu berlari keluar kelas. Wonwoo mengernyit bingung lalu mengikuti Soonyoung yang berlari menuju toilet. Di sana ia bisa melihat Soonyoung muntah-muntah di wastafel. Dengan sigap Wonwoo memijit tengkuk Soonyoung dan temannya itu mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Setelahnya Soonyoung membasuh bibirnya.

"Kau sakit, Kwon. Ayo kuantar ke ruang kesehatan." kata Wonwoo.

"Tidak. Aku masih harus ikut ujian praktek lari. Nanti Guru Kim memberi nilai jelek kalau aku tidak ikut ujian praktek."

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Mingyu yang kebetulan ke toilet.

"Anak ini sakit dan tidak mau diantar ke ruang kesehatan padahal terlihat jelas kalau dia sakit." kata Wonwoo sambil melirik Soonyoung.

"Berlebihan! Ya sudah, aku mau ke lapangan dulu."

.

.

"Tuan. Tuan Muda menghilang." lapor Pelayan Kang saat Seokmin baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apa?"

Pelayan Kang menyerahkan selembar surat pada Seokmin yang masih berpegang teguh dengan tatapan datarnya. Membaca tulisan rapi di kertas itu lalu meremasnya dan menatap Pelayan Kang.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Temannya menemukan ini di loker Tuan Muda saat tidak menemukan Tuan Muda di kelas saat kelas olahraga selesai."

"Sial!"

.

.

Tahun ini adalah tahun kelima sejak menghilangnya Soonyoung. Seokmin semakin berantakan. Hidupnya semakin tidak tenang. Selalu dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah dan kehilangan. Selama ini Seokmin terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui perasaannya pada Soonyoung. Jadi ia melampiaskannya dengan bersikap dingin pada Soonyoung. Seokmin tidak benar-benar mabuk saat menjamah Soonyoung. Ia hanya ingin menyalurkan hasratnya yang sudah lama ditahan karena Soonyoung masih sekolah.

Walaupun ia tahu kalau Soonyoung tidak mungkin hamil mengingat anak itu laki-laki. Hasratnya terlalu menggebu-gebu dan ia selalu ingin menjamah istrinya. Maka setiap malam ia akan minum sedikit alkohol dan masuk ke kamar Soonyoung lalu menjamah Soonyoung yang hanya pasrah pada perlakuannya.

Kali ini Seokmin sedang mengunjungi Yeosodo. Ada proyek untuk pembangunan pariwisata di sana. Ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati rumah-rumah penduduk yang mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya saat berlibur di sana. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Soonyoung yang tersesat dan tidak bisa menemukan orang tuanya karena memang ia tertinggal kapal untuk kembali ke Seoul. Lalu ia ikut ayahnya kembali ke Seoul untuk mengantarkan Soonyoung yang ternyata adalah anak sahabat ayahnya. Seokmin jatuh cinta melihat wajah bulat Soonyoung saat itu dan menelan perasaannya saat orang tuanya mengirimnya ke luar negeri untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Kembali ke Korea dan mendapat kabar tentang kematian orang tua Soonyoung. Menikahi pemuda cantik itu yang membuatnya bebar-benar terkejut dan ia tidak bisa melampiaskan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Saat melewati jalan yang dulu menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan Soonyoung, Seokmin bertemu dengan seorang bocah lucu sedang menggambar tembok batu dengan kapur warna-warni di tangannya. Seokmin terhenyak saat melihat wajah Soonyoung kecil di depan matanya. Dengan langkah lebarnya ia melangkah mendekati bocah yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya itu. Lebih tertohok lagi saat bocah itu memandangnya dengan matanya yang benar-benar seperti Soonyoung.

"Eomma! Ada paman aneh!" bocah itu berlari ketakutan meninggalkan Seokmin yang terpaku di tempat.

Suara bocah itu mirip sekali dengan suaranya saat kecil dulu. Melengking. Seokmin menoleh dan melihat gambaran yang dibuat bocah itu. Gambar sebuah rumah dengan dua orang laki-laki yang saling berpegangan tangan. Si kecil dalam gambar itu pasti bocah itu dan si besar pasti sosok yang dipanggilnya Eomma.

"Astaga, Chan! Eomma masih sibuk!"

"Ada paman aneh, Eomma!"

Seokmin menoleh dan mendapati bocah itu kembali dengan menyeret seseorang. Tersenyum saat bocah itu menunjuknya dengan tangannya yang kotor karena kapur warna-warni. Sosok 'Eomma' bocah itu membungkukkan badannya pada Seokmin.

"Maafkan anakku, Tuan." kata si Eomma tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tidak apa. Mungkin dia terkejut dengan kedatanganku." kekeh Seokmin.

"S-seokmi-ssi?"

Seomin membulatkan matanya. Soonyoung, malaikatnya adalah ibu si bocah

.

.

Soonyoung meletakkan gelas keramik di depan Seokmin dengan pelan lalu duduk tanpa menatap Seokmin yang masih saja memandanginya. Chan, putranya sedang berkejar-kejaran dengan anak anjingnya di halaman depan. Meninggalkan ibunya berdua dengan Seokmin yang dipanggilnya paman aneh.

"A-apa kabarmu, S-seokmin-ssi?" tanya Soonyoung setelah memberanikan diri untuk angkat suara.

"Buruk. Sangat buruk, Kwon Soonyoung." jawab Seokmin.

"M-maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu."

Seokmin mengangguk namun Soonyoung tidak akan bisa melihat gerakan kepalanya karena istrinya itu hanya menunduk. Masih sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu saat Seokmin mengajaknya bicara. Wajahnya bahkan lebih tembam daripada terakhir kali Seokmin melihat wajah istrinya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin kembali padaku, Soonyoung?"

Pemuda di depannya menghela napas pelan lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Dari sana Seokmin tahu kalau Soonyoung tersenyum kecut dan seketika itu Seokmin ingat dengan kata-kata penuh amarah yang pernah dilontarkan pemuda itu padanya. Seokmin jelas sangat ingat bagaimana sakitnya hatinya saat Soonyoung mengatakan betapa tidak pedulinya dirinya pada Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Aku akan tetap tinggal di sini dengan Chan."

"Apa dia anakmu?"

"Secara teknis dia anak kita tapi kurasa lebih baik aku mengatakannya anakku. Karena hanya ada aku dan Chan dalam Daftar Keluarga kami."

"Soonyoung? Kau hamil?"

Mata Soonyoung berkaca-kaca saat menatap Seokmin. Ia mengangguk saat teringat perjuangannya ketika mengandung Chan dan melarikan diri jauh dari Seoul. Meninggalkan semuanya. Termasuk harta dan teman-temannya. Lalu air matanya mengalir begitu saja saat perjuangannya melawan maut. Perjuangan terberat saat akan melahirkan Chan berkelebat di batinnya. Ia menanggungnya seorang diri di ruang bersalin. Tidak ada yang menemaninya karena Wonwoo dan Mingyu datang keesokkan harinya karena keduanya terhalang badai besar sehingga tidak bisa menemaninya menjalani persalinan.

"Dia benar-benar anakku?!" tanya Seokmin sambil mendekati Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba mundur.

"Karena itu.. Tolong jauhi kami."

.

.

 **To be continued**

Hai, saya kembali dengan fanfic aneh. Saya lagi gemes sama Hoshi dan DK. Terinspirasi dari meme maljum SoonSeok bobok bareng. Bikin beberapa hari yang lalu dan tanpa edit jadi banyak typo. Sedang menikmati liburan kuliah dadakan. Sedang tiduran di kasur dan menunggu review dari kalian. Sedang mengantuk dan sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian akhir yang semakin dekat. Sedang persiapan untuk pindah kost. Dan saya gak janji bakal nerusin fanfic ini. Draft fanfic di buku saya bikin saya tulis semua lalu bakalan saya post semua ceitanya tapi terlalu mager bikin. Sedang menunggu album SEVENTEEN datang. Sedang galau.

Akan saya lanjutkan jika reviewnya mencapai 25+.

Caratdeul~ 너 예쁘다!

안녕!

©Sour&Bitter 2016 Present


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenapa?! Dia anakku juga, Kwon Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung terisak saat Seokmin mencengkeram pundaknya dengan kuat dan mengguncang tubuhnya. Tapi kemudian, Seokmin memeluk tubuh Soonyoung dengan lembut dan ikut terisak. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia hanya ingin menangis dipelukan istri yang sangat dirindukannya. Mengabaikan teleponnya yang berdering. Mengabaikan Chan yang berlari-lari menuju kamarnya. Mengabaikan semuanya. Ia hanya ingin Soonyoung kembali padanya.

"Kumohon Seokmin-ssi.. Jangan ganggu lagi kehidupanku di sini." kata Soonyoung sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Seokmin.

"Kumohon kembalilah, Soonyoung. Aku tidak bisa tanpamu." Seokmin mempererat pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Soonyoung yang wangi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan kembali." Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepas pelukan Seokmin dengan paksa. "Pergilah. Aku memintamu dengan penuh hormat."

Soonyoung meninggalkan Seokmin yang masih bertahan di ruang tamu rumahnya. Bohong jika Soonyoung tidak ingin kembali. Ia sangat menginginkannya tapi entah perasaan bencinya akan meluap saat menatap wajah Seokmin. Entah dari potongan foto pria itu di koran maupun di SNS. Soonyoung mengurung dirinya dalam kamar. Menangis di balik pintu dan memeluk lututnya dengan erat.

"Eomma?" Soonyoung menenggelamkan wajahnya saat pintu kamarnya diketuk Chan.

"Eomma! Paman aneh akan pulang! Chan mau mengantar paman aneh sampai ke depan!"

Lalu setelah itu Soonyoung bisa mendengar suara kaki Chan yang berlari menuruni tangga. Ia tidak ingin Chan mengenal Seokmin. Mungkin ia akan mengajak Chan pindah dari sana.

.

.

 **Don't Hate Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Seokmin**

 **Lee Chan**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soonyoug tidak melihat adanya cinta sedikitpun di mata Seokmin untuknya. Bisakah Soonyoung hidup tanpa adanya cinta?**

 **.**

 **.**

"Paman.. Kenapa menangis?" tanya Chan saat melihat wajah sembab Seokmin.

Seokmin menghapus sisa air matanya yang menggenang di sudut matanya lalu berjongkok di depan bocah itu. Menyamakan tinggi badan mereka dan menepuk kepalanya dengan sayang. Bocah di depannya ini adalah darah dagingnya yang telah lama disembunyikan. Ia memeluk tubuh kecil Chan dan mencium pipinya.

"Paman kenapa?"

"Paman baik-baik saja. Oh ya, nama paman Seokmin, Channie. Panggil saja Paman Seokmin, mengerti?" Seokmin menatap bocah itu sendu.

"Tentu!"

Bocah itu tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya dengan erat lalu balas mencium pipinya. Seokmin menegang namun berusaha bertindak biasa saja. Ia ingin sekali menggendong Chan dan mengenalkannya pada khalayak ramai kalau bocah itu adalah anaknya dan Soonyoung. Tapi Seokmin tahu kalau Soonyoung akan mendorongnya menjauh. Menjauhi Soonyoung dan putranya. Seokmin berdiri saat Chan melepaskan pelukannya. Mengusak rambut jamur bocah itu dan melambaikan tangannya saat sudah ada di gerbang masuk rumah mungil kedua malaikatnya.

"Kapan-kapan paman akan berkunjung lagi." kata Seokmin dan dibalas anggukan ceria bocah itu.

"Chan menunggu paman! Paman Min!"

Seokmin terkekeh dan melangkah menjauhi surganya yang sudah lama hilang dan selalu dicarinya. Tapi Seokmin tidak akan menyerah. Ia akan menarik Soonyoung kembali. Kembali hidup dengannya. Memperbaiki semuanya dari awal. Mencintai Soonyoung dan Chan dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raganya. Melindungi kedua malaikatnya. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin dilakukan Seokmin untuk keduanya.

Sebelum benar-benar jauh Seokmin berbalik dan menatap rumah kecil itu dengan sendu. Ia akan kembali ke rumah itu dan membawa kedua penghuninya bersama dengannya. Ia akan selalu mengawasi keduanya. Tidak akan membiarkan Soonyoung melarikan diri darinya lagi. Ia akan selalu berusaha masuk kembali ke dalam kehidupan Soonyoung dan mendapatkan hati ibu dari anaknya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

 _'Appa akan kembali lagi, Chan. Appa akan kembali untuk hidup bahagia dengan kalian berdua. Appa berjanji dan tunggulah hingga hari itu tiba. Jangan mendorongku untuk menjauh dari kehidupanmu dan anak kita Soonyoung karena aku akan kembali.'_

.

.

Chan memandang ibunya dengan bingung. Ibunya baru saja memakaikan sweater tebal sulaman si ibu padanya dan memakaikan topi rajut favoritnya. Belum lagi koper besar yang biasanya ada di atas lemari ibunya sekarang ada di depannya.

"Kemana, Eomma?" tanya Chan dengan mata bulat bersinarnya.

"Chan ingin pergi ke taman bermain yang ada di kota kan?" tanya Soonyoung dengan suara seraknya.

Chan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Soonyoung berlutut dan mengecup pipi Chan. Memeluknya dengan sepenuh jiwanya dan menangis lagi tanpa sadar. Chan memeluknya juga. Tangan kecilnya melingkar sempurna di leher Soonyoung saat ibunya berdiri dan menggendongnya.

"Kita akan ke kota dan ke taman bermain yang ada di tv. Kita akan tinggal dengan Paman Mingyu dan Paman Wonwoo."

"Benarkah?!" wajah bocah 4 tahun itu bersinar. "Chan mau tinggal dengan Paman Onu dan Paman Ming!"

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan disisa tangisnya. Baginya Chan adalah segalanya baginya. Mutiaranya yang paling berharga dan Soonyoung akan menyerahkan nyawanya sekalipun untuk melindungi anaknya. Kekuatan serta alasannya untuk tetap bermimpi dan mewujudkan mimpi Chan yang juga mimpinya. Ia akan merelakan semuanya termasuk menjauhkan Chan dari ayah biologisnya, Seokmin.

"Ayo berangkat. Paman Wonwoo dan Paman Mingyu sudah menunggu di kota. Chan pasti rindu sekali dengan Paman-paman kan?"

"Ya! Chan rindu sekali!"

Setelah mencium pipi bocah itu, Soonyoung menurunkan Chan dari gendongannya dan menggandeng tangan kecilnya keluar dari rumah. Membawa serta koper dan tas ransel kecil digendongan Chan. Mengunci pintu rumah dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan menembus malam yang dingin dengan Chan digandengan tangan hangatnya dan koper ditangannya yang lainnya. Baru beberapa meter berjalan, Chan mulai merengek dan Soonyoung menggendongnya. Berjalan lambat-lambat menuju pelabuhan karena ia mengambil pelayaran terakhir.

"Kau mau kemana, Soonyoung-ah?" tanya seorang kakek yang kebetulan sedang berkeliling.

"Saya ingin kembali ke Seoul sementara waktu, Harabeoji Seo." jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Kami akan segera kembali."

"Channie tertidur? Hati-hati di jalan, Soonyoung-ah."

Soonyoung mengangguk masih dengan senyuman di wajah lelahnya. Memohon diri untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju pelabuhan. Sepanjang perjalanan Soonyoung hanya ditemani oleh suara serangga malam dan langkah kakinya serta suara roda kopernya yang berputar. Kepala Chan terkulai dipundak kanannya. Berhenti sebentar untuk membenahi gendongan Chan dan mencium pipinya sekilas kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya yang terhenti.

.

.

Seokmin kembali menuju rumah Soonyoung pagi-pagi sekali. Sampai di sana, Seokmin hanya bisa melihat dari luar gerbang. Lampunya masih menyala dan Seokmin membayangkan kedua orang yang dirindukannya pasti sedang tidur sambil berpelukan dan bermimpi indah. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah tampannya. Ia ingin sekali masuk di dalam sana dan ikut bergabung dengan keduanya. Tapi Soonyoung sudah terlalu benci padanya.

"Pemilik rumah ini sedang pergi ke Seoul."

Seokmin menoleh dan mendapati seorang kakek sedang berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya. Kakek itu menatap rumah Soonyoung yang sepi.

"Maaf? Soonyoung ke Seoul?" tanya Seokmin.

"Iya. Semalam dia dan anaknya berangkat ke pelabuhan. Sepertinya mengambil pelayaran terakhir yang sepi. Mereka bilang akan segera kembali. Dia bilang seperti itu." kakek itu terkekeh. "Pasti tempat bekerja kalian sepi sekali jika dia pergi ke Seoul."

"Dia bekerja di mana?"

"Oh, kukira kau teman kerjanya. Dia bekerja di sekolah dasar tidak jauh dari sini. Guru yang paling disukai anak-anak. Ah, aku harus kembali ke rumah. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja lalu kembalilah ke sini saat mereka sudah kembali."

Kakek itu berlalu dan Seokmin kembali memandangi rumah mungil itu seorang diri. Kedua malaikatnya tidak ada di dalam sana. Ia kecolongan lagi karena telah kehilangan Soonyoung lagi. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan menghubungi sekretarisnya.

"Batalkan janjiku hari ini atau minta yang lain menggantikanku. Aku ada urusan mendadak di Seoul."

Setelah mengakhiri sambungan Seokmin berlari kembali ke penginapannya. Ia akan menyusul Soonyoung ke Seoul dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan pemuda itu lari darinya lagi.

.

.

"Chan lelap sekali." kata Mingyu sambil melirik Chan yang ada didekapan hangat Soonyoung.

"Dia lelah. Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang dan rewel sampai pagi."

"Kau juga kelihatan lelah, Kwon. Tidur saja. Nanti kami akan membangunkanmu begitu sampai." sahut Wonwoo yang menyetir mobil.

Soonyoung mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala mungil Chan. Matanya terpejam dan tidur dalam sekejab. Ia benar-benar lelah menenangkan Chan semalaman dan juga pikirannya yang terus melayang tentang Seokmin. Dalam tidur, Soonyoung terlihat tenang sehingga kedua temannya bisa menghela napas lega. Fokus keduanya kembali pada jalanan dan suasana menjadi hening. Enggan mengganggu tidur tenang Soonyoung yang benar-benar lelah.

"Menurutmu sampai kapan kita akan menyembunyikan Soonyoung seperti ini?" tanya Wonwoo lirih.

"Entahlah, Soonyoung masih tidak bisa memaafkan Lee Seokmin. Kurasa kita hanya bisa menyembunyikannya sampai dia benar-benar bisa memaafkannya." jawab Mingyu sambil sesekali melirik Soonyoung di belakang.

"Bagaimana jika Soonyoung tidak bisa lagi sembunyi? Dia pasti akan lebih tertekan dari sebelumnya. Sudah cukup Soonyoung hidup seperti ini."

"Lalu kita bisa apa? Kita bukan Tuhan yang bisa mengubah takdir seseorang."

"Entahlah."

Lalu keduanya terdiam.

.

.

Begitu sampai di Seoul Seokmin segera berkeliling mencari Soonyoung dan Chan. Tidak peduli lagi dengan kelelahannya. Entah sudah berapa lama Seokmin berputar dengan mobilnya. Ia menyerah mencari Soonyoung hari itu. Istrinya terlalu pintar bersembunyi dan Seokmin tidak yakin bisa menemukan mereka dengan cepat. Setelah memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, Seokmin menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku.

Matanya terpejam. Ia tidak akan kembali ke rumah sebelum menemukan Soonyoung dan membawa serta pemuda itu pulang ke rumah. Bukan hanya rumahnya namun rumah mereka bertiga. Teringat akan sesuatu Seokmin membuka ponselnya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor yang baru saja didapatkannya. Nomor Soonyoung. Antusiasme menyelimutinya saat sambungannya terhubung lalu suara yang selalu dirindukannya terdengar.

 _"Halo, dengan Kwon Soonyoung. Siapa?"_ suara itu terdengar ceria dan bahagia tapi Seokmin tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan pemuda manis di seberang sana.

 _"Maaf, saya akan menutupnya kalau anda sedang jahil."_

"Jangan."

 _".."_

"Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu, Soonyoung." Seokmin menangis. Lagi. Menangis dalam diam.

 _".."_

"Jangan diam, Kwon Soonyoung! Bicaralah!"

 _"Paman Min! Ini Chan!"_

".." Seokmin diam untuk mendengarkan celoteh anaknya.

 _"Chan dan eomma sedang di kota, Paman! Besok Chan akan pergi ke taman bermain seperti di tv dengan Paman Onu dan Paman Ming! Paman Min ikut juga? Eomma tidak ikut besok karena sakit. Chan sedih sekali kalau Eomma sakit. Tapi Eomma bilang kalau Chan tidak boleh sedih kalau Chan ingin Eomma sembuh.."_

 _"Chan.. Sudah, kita harus membeli bahan kue untuk bekal besok."_

 _"Paman Min, Chan mau belanja dulu dengan Eomma. Sampai jumpa!"_

Pip

Sambungan itu terputus dari seberang sana. Mungkin Soonyoung yang mematikannya. Seokmin menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia akan berkeliling lagi. Kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan Soonyoung dan Chan sangat besar. Senyum tipis tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

.

.

"Nanti buatkan biskuit coklat Tuan Beruang, Eomma!" bocah itu melonjak-lonjak di troli belanja dan mencengkeram jaket ibunya.

"Iya iya. Nanti Eomma buatkan biskuit coklat Tuan Beruang seperti biasanya." Soonyoung terkekeh.

"Yang banyak! Yang banyak! Yang banyak!"

"Siap, Kwon Chan!"

Bocah itu memekik senang dan kembali duduk tenang di dalam troli. Memainkan mobil-mobilan yang sengaja dibawa dari rumah. Soonyoung mengacak rambut putranya dan kembali berkeliling untuk mencari bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya. Mengelilingi swalayan mengingatkannya pada awal ia mulai bekerja di Yeosodo. Gaji yang sedikit dan pernah tidak bisa membelikan anaknya susu karena kehabisan uang. Beruntung Mingyu dan Woonwoo mengunjunginya dengan banyak bahan makanan.

Soonyoung tersenyum dan berjalan menuju rak coklat. Chan tidak pernah suka dengan rasa coklat dari coklat bubuk dan lebih suka rasa coklat batangan yang pahit. Mungkin dulu Soonyoung pernah mengidam coklat batang yang pahit. Saat meraih sekotak coklat batang tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan orang lain.

"Anda bisa mengambilnya." kata Soonyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Paman Min!"

"Aku mengambilkannya untukmu, Soonyoung-ah."

.

.

"Pelan-pelan, Chan. Lihat, mulutmu jadi kotor." Soonyoung meraih tissue di meja dan menyeka mulut Chan yang belepotan karena coklat dan es krim.

Bocah itu menggumam sebal dan menjauhkan tangan ibunya. Memakan lagi coklat dan es krimnya dengan brutal. Membuat mulutnya belepotan lagi. Soonyoung menggertakkan giginya dan menghela napasnya dengan kasar. Sedangkan Seokmin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan ibu-anak itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa secerewet itu pada Chan." kata Seokmin sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aku hanya melatih kedisiplinannya."

"Bagus! Anakku -"

"Jangan menyebut Chan anakmu. Dia hanya anakku dan kau tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk menyebut anakku dengan anakmu juga."

Seokmin menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak akan mengeluarkan amarahnya demi mendapatkan kembali hati Soonyoung. Chan menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung namun tetap menyendok es krimnya. Soonyoung melempar penglihatannya keluar jendela cafe. Mencegah matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Seokmin. Kebenciannya mulai muncul dan kalau saja bisa Soonyoung ingin sekali menggendong Chan dan membawanya pergi dari cafe. Tapi akan menyusahkannya karena Chan tidak suka jika acara makannya diganggu.

"Cepat habiskan, Chan / Paman ambilkan lagi, Chan."

Soonyoung melotot pada Seokmin yang sudah seenaknya saja menggendong Chan dan menuju konter untuk membeli se _cup_ es krim lagi. Tapi bocah itu terlihat nyaman dan memeluk leher Seokmin. Caranya sama seperti saat memeluk lehernya. Chan tidak pernah memeluk leher orang-orang yang menggendongnya kecuali pada Soonyoung sendiri. Soonyoung tahu kalau secara naluriah Chan bisa merasakan aura keayahan Seokmin. Ayah kandungnya yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Chan.."

"Ya, Paman?"

"Chan tahu siapa ayah Chan?" tanya Seokmin sambil menatap Chan yang mengerjap dengan imutnya.

"Eomma bilang Chan tidak punya ayah." jawab bocah itu polos.

"Begitu?"

Bocah itu mengangguk dan mengambil _cup_ es krimnya dengan mata berbinar. Seokmin membayarnya dan kembali ketempat duduknya. Memangku Chan yang meraih sendoknya dan memulai acara makannya. Soonyoung terlihat tidak nyaman ketika melihatnya. Wajahnya pucat dan gelisah. Seokmin ingin sekali menyentuh lagi pipi Soonyoung seperti dulu.

"Kau sedang sakit kan? Ayo, kuantar ke rumah sakit." kata Seokmin sambil memandang Soonyoung dengan khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya kelelahan saja."

"Aku akan tetap mengantarmu ke rumah sakit setelah ini."

"Tidak perlu, Seokmin-ssi."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan bahasa formal seperti itu, Soonyoung. Aku suamimu."

Soonyoung berdiri dan menggendong Chan. Membawa kantung belanjaannya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Seokmin. Tidak peduli dengan Chan yang akan mengamuk di jalan karena es krimnya belum habis. Ia hanya ingin menjauh dari Seokmin dengan segera.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya. Kami harus pulang."

.

.

"Eomma?"

Soonyoung sedang sibuk membuat adonan biskuit ketika tiba-tiba Chan sudah ada di sampingnya dan menarik ujung celananya. Bergelayut manja seperti biasa jika Soonyoung mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Bocah itu tidak suka jika ibunya terlalu mengabaikannya seperti ini. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan bocah itu adalah memeluk kaki ibunya dan menempel dengan erat seperti koala.

"Eomma sedang membuat biskuit coklat Tuan Beruang, Channie. Tunggu di sana saja." kata Soonyoung sambil mengaduk adonan dengan tangannya.

"Tidak mau, Eomma~"

"Sebentar saja. Nanti kalau sudah selesai Eomma temani bermain."

"Chan ingin main dengan Appa. Appa di mana?"

Soonyoung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Chan tidak pernah bertanya tentang ayahnya. Pemuda itu sudah mengatakan berulang kali pada bocah manis itu kalau di keluarga mereka hanya ada mereka berdua. Tidak ada ayah dan Chan tidak pernah membantah dan menanyakannya lagi. Itulah mengapa bocah itu selalu bermain seorang diri. Karena ia tidak memiliki ayah dan teman-teman sepermainannya selalu mengoloknya. Soonyoung merendahkan dirinya dan mencium puncak kepala anaknya.

"Appa tidak ada, Channie. Hanya ada Chan dan Eomma." kata Soonyoung.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Appa tidak ada?"

"Appa tidak menyukai kita. Jadi Chan tidak boleh bertanya tentang Appa lagi."

"Tapi kenapa, Eomma? Kenapa Appa tidak suka dengan kita?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Soonyoung menghela napasnya hari itu. Ia berdiri untuk membersihkan tangannya yang kotor oleh adonan biskuit lalu menggendong Chan yang dengan segera melingkarkan tangannya dengan manja. Bocah itu mencium pipi ibunya dan memeluk leher pemuda itu dengan erat. Menyamankan diri di gendongan Soonyoung memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Eomma.."

"Hmm.. Ada apa?"

"Chan ingin bertemu Appa."

 _'Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan Appa, Channie.'_

"Chan ingin digendong Appa."

 _'Sudah pernah digendong Appa juga.'_

"Chan juga ingin dicium Appa seperti teman-teman."

 _'Maafkan Eomma, Chan. Eomma tidak ingin seperti dulu lagi.'_

"Chan mengantuk.."

Pemuda itu menepuk punggung Chan dengan lembut dan mengantarkan anak itu menuju alam mimpi. Mendengar suara napas yang teratur menggerakkan kaki Soonyoung menuju kamar. Tersenyum saat bocah 4 tahun itu membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan lehernya. Sampai di kamar, Soonyoung membaringkan tubuh kecil anak itu dan meletakkan dua guling di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Tidak lupa pula menyelimutinya dan mengecup pipi buah hatinya.

"Eomma tidak bisa membawa Chan kepada Appa tapi Chan.. kalau memang itu mimpimu - untuk bertemu dengan Appa - maka Eomma akan mewujudkannya."

.

.

Seokmin memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Masih ingat dengan waktu manisnya yang terlewati tadi. Berjalan bersama dengan Soonyoung dan Chan. Walaupun bukan sebagai sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Tapi ia sudah sangat senang. Setidaknya ia sudah terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga yang sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Saat masih terlintas di benaknya suara ponselnya yang nyaring menghentikan semuanya.

"Ya?"

 _'Aku memberimu kesempatan. Hanya satu kali kesempatan.'_

"Soonyoung?!"

 _'Kita bicarakan besok. Aku harus mengurus bekal Chan untuk besok. Aku akan memberitahu tempatnya nanti. Selamat malam.'_

Seokmin tidak ingin sambungannya terputus tapi Soonyoung sudah terlebih dahulu memutus sambungan teleponnya. Tapi bahagia dengan kata-kata Soonyoung barusan. Tentang Soonyoung membuka kembali hatinya. Membiarkannya untuk bisa memiliki pemuda cantiknya itu. Istrinya akan segera kembali padanya. Seokmin menyalakan ponselnya. Menunggu pesan dari Soonyoung. Tapi setelah sekian lama menunggu pesan yang dijanjikan Soonyoung tidak juga datang. Matanya sudah hampir terpejam saat tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan berpendar di depan wajahnya. Pesan yang ditunggunya datang!

 _Kwon Soonyoung_

 _00.12 AM_

 _Besok. Di cafe Precious Marriota. Jam 4 sore._

.

.

Seokmin sibuk mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Bertemu dengan Soonyoung berdua sama saja dengan kencan menurutnya. Ia harus tampil dengan menawan sehingga Soonyoung tidak akan berpaling darinya. Diam-diam Seokmin terkekeh geli. Tingkahnya sama seperti anak SMA yang sedang kasmaran dan bingung dengan acara kencan pertamanya. Padahal umurnya sudah 31 tahun.

Manik matanya melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Masih pukul 03.30 PM tapi ia sudah siap. Memakai pakaian santai namun tetap menambah aura ketampanannya. Seokmin meneliti penampilannya sekali lagi. Celana jeans, kaos putih polos, dan cardigan hitam yang nyaman. Lumayan. Karena ia tidak terlihat seperti pria paruh baya lainnya. Ia malah masih terlihat seperti anak sekolahan jika berpenampilan seperti itu. Kepalanya membayangkan penampilan Soonyoung. Pasti pemuda itu akan tetap terlihat manis seperti biasanya. Seokmin meraih kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari kamar. Ia menempati kamar yang dulu ditempati oleh Soonyoung.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya Seokmin menyempatkan diri untuk melihat penampilannya lagi. Tersenyum dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju cafe. Datang lebih awal mungkin lebih baik ketimbang membiarkan Soonyoung duduk lama karena menunggunya. Ia rela menunggu Soonyoung jika pemuda itu terlambat. Berjanji dalam hati kalau ia akan menjemput Soonyoung kalau pemuda cantik itu lupa dengan janji mereka.

.

.

Pakaian-pakaian berserakan di atas kasur. Soonyoung menggeram sebal dan kembali mengacak isi lemarinya. Tidak menemukan pakaian yang pantas hanya untuk sebuah acara bertemunya dengan Seokmin. Soonyoung tidak mengerti mengapa dadanya berdebar-debar saat ini. Membayangkan akan pergi berdua saja dengan Seokmin membuat fantasinya menjadi liar. Pemuda itu memukul kepalanya pelan. Berusaha menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan aneh yang berkelebat di otaknya. Soonyoung buru-buru berpakaian saat matanya melihat jam digital yang ada di meja. Sudah hampir pukul 4 sore dan dia belum siap sama sekali.

Merapikan rambut coklat gelapnya dan menyambar mantelnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya. Dengan langkah tergesa Soonyoung keluar dari apartemen Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sepi karena kedua sahabatnya itu sedang pergi ke Lotte World dengan putranya. Kakinya membawanya berlari menuju cafe yang dulu sering dikunjunginya sepulang sekolah dengan kedua temannya. Sesekali ia akan melihat jam tangannya. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat karena tidak terasa Soonyoung terlambat 25 menit lamanya.

Saat masuk ke dalam cafe Soonyoung bisa langsung menemukan Seokmin yang sedang duduk di sudut dan sedang memandang keluar jendela. Soonyoung menetralisir nafasnya saat matanya menatap Seokmin yang terlihat sangat-sangat tampan di matanya. Pemuda itu lupa cara bernapas saat Seokmin menoleh dan mata mereka saling bertemu. Seokmin tersenyum dengan sangat menawannya hingga membuat Soonyoung bisa pingsan kapan saja. Setelah bisa menguasai dirinya Soonyoung berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati Seokmin dan duduk di hadapan pria itu.

"Maaf. Aku tertidur tadi." bohong Soonyoung sambil melepas mantelnya.

"Tahu begitu aku menjemputmu saja tadi." kata Seokmin sambil tersenyum. "Kau ingin memesan apa? Akan kupesankan."

"Samakan saja denganmu. Aku agak plin-plan jika memesan."

"Baiklah."

Seokmin berdiri meninggalkannya untuk memesan dan Soonyoung mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas. Padahal AC di cafe itu tadi terasa dingin tapi entah kenapa hawanya berubah panas saat matanya dan Seokmin saling bertubrukan. Belum lagi napasnya yang terasa sulit dikontrol saat melihat penampilan Seokmin yang terlampau tampan. Seokmin kembali dengan dua gelas plastik _Rainbow Splash Squash_ di tangannya. Menyodorkan salah satunya pada Soonyoung dan kembali duduk.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Seokmin menyamankan duduknya. "Jadi.. Kau akan kembali kan, Soonyoung?"

"Aku tidak akan kembali tapi - "

"Kau bilang akan memberiku kesempatan kan? Jadi jangan menolakku lagi seperti ini. Aku ingin memulainya dari awal denganmu."

"Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu, Seokmin-ssi." Soonyoung menatap Seokmin walau sebenarnya tidak sanggup. "Aku memberi kesempatan padamu untuk dekat dengan Chan. Dekat sebagai ayah dan anak. Agar kalian bisa berkomunikasi seperti selayaknya. Kau bisa membawanya ke Seoul jika kau ingin membawanya tapi kau harus tetap harus mengantarkannya padaku setelahnya. Jika dia sudah mulai sekolah maka aku akan mengizinkan dia ikut denganmu saat liburan dan kau harus mengantarkannya padaku lagi saat liburannya sudah berakhir. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang jadi jangan ubah apapun yang tadi kukatakan."

"Kenapa aku hanya bisa dekat dan membawa Chan saja? Kenapa aku tidak bisa dekat dan membawamu juga?"

"Karena.. Karena aku membencimu."

"Kalau kau membenciku kenapa kau memberiku sebuah kesempatan lagi?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau anggap egois lagi."

"Kau masih tetap egois."

Soonyoung terdiam mendengarnya hingga tidak sadar kalau wajah Seokmin sudah ada di depan wajahnya. Mata indahnya membulat saat mendongak dan tangan Seokmin menangkup pipinya. Lalu bibir mereka bertemu. Soonyoung kaku dan Seokmin melumat bibir manis itu. Bibir manis yang selalu dirindukannya selama lima tahun belakangan. Tidak ada nafsu karena Seokmin melakukannya dengan penuh cinta. Seokmin melepaskan ciuman mereka dan duduk kembali di tempat duduknya sedangkan Soonyoung masih linglung.

.

.

 **To be continued**

Halo, saya Sour. Penulis fanfic ini. Review kalian sangat mendukung^^. Padahal saya masih terbilang baru - menjadi penulis ff sejak tahun 2015 lalu - dan belum bisa disamakan dengan senpai-senpai yang lainnya. Saya tidak mengharapkan yang berlebihan tapi saya adalah seorang review freak. Karena dari review kalian saya menjadi bersemangat untuk membuat fanfic baru. Mencoba karekter dan cerita yang baru. Yang berbeda. Karena saya ingin menunjukkan beberapa cerita yang mungkin belum pernah kita jangkau.

Hmm.. Jika kalian membaca fanfic saya maka kalian akan tahu jika semuanya berujung pada pernikahan. Kenapa? Karena akhir-akhir ini saya menjadi ingin menikah padahal saya menjomblo. Tidak juga. Saya berpacaran dengan gadget, kasur, guling, bantal, dan dunia saya. Saya frustasi dengan beberapa keadaan. Walaupun saya suka sekali dengan reviw tapi jika menyakitkan bagi saya tetap saja membuat saya _**down**_ seketika. Sulit untuk menguatkan hati lagi. Sulit untuk mulai menulis lagi. Sulit untuk dilupakan. Sulit untuk segalanya.

Jadi saya memohon dengan sangat jika kalian ingin mengkritik saya kalian bisa mengirim PM saja tapi gunakan bahasa yang baik. Lalu saya akan membalasnya. Jujur saya masih terus teringat pada review itu. Karena saya masih baru saya juga sering goyah. Saya perempuan dan sensitif jika disentil dengan review seperti itu. Ya ya ya saya tahu karena saya tidak sempurna. Lagipula saya juga belum pernah mengalami apa yang dialami para tokoh saya dan hanya mengira-ngira. Terkadang sebagai manusia yang bisa bodoh kapan saja saya rasa bisa melakukan kesalahan kapanpun kan? Jika ada yang merasa dengan ini saya mohon pada anda untuk mengoreksi kembali kata-kata menusuk nan menyakitkan anda.

Ah.. Saya terlalu banyak bercerita. Saya akan menambah target review menjadi 30+. Cukuplah saya mengakhirinya.

.

Salam cinta dari Sour N Bitter.


	3. Chapter 3

Keduanya masih sama-sama diam. Soonyoung meraih minumannya dan menyedotnya dengan tergesa. Akibatnya air yang seharusnya masuk ke kerongkongannya menjadi masuk ke tenggorokannya. Terang membuat Soonyoung terbatuk dan dengan sigap Seokmin berdiri di samping Soonyoung. Menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih." ucap Soonyoung saat itu bisa bernapas dengan baik lagi.

"Sama-sama." Seokmin tersenyum. "Kau ini lucu sekali. Kau gugup?"

"T-tidak! Untuk apa aku gugup?"

"Bicaramu terbata-bata. Itu tandanya kau gugup, Lee Soonyoung."

"Jangan mengganti margaku! Namaku masih tetap Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Kenapa? Kita sudah menikah dan aku berhak mengganti margamu dengan margaku."

Seokmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Soonyoung lagi sehingga pemuda itu memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang karena terkejut. Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut dan Seokmin tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir itu lagi. Jadi meskipun Soonyoung memundurkan wajahnya Seokmin tetap maju dan mengecup bibir itu lagi. Tidak hanya mengecup namun melumatnya pelan. Hanya sebentar dan Seokmin kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak Soonyoung menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Ia masih bisa merasakan bekas ciuman Seokmin. Seolah bibir pria itu masih ada di atas bibirnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Seokmin saat melihat Soonyoung yang terlihat melamun.

"A-apa?" Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Seokmin.

"Kau melamun. Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin kucium lagi?"

Wajah Soonyoung kembali memerah. Entahlah.. Kata-kata Seokmin membuatnya malu. Padahal pemuda manis itu mengikrarkan dirinya telah membenci Seokmin tapi ia masih saja memerah jika mendengar kata-kata Seokmin.

.

.

 **Don't Hate Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Seokmin**

 **Lee Chan**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soonyoug tidak melihat adanya cinta sedikitpun di mata Seokmin untuknya. Bisakah Soonyoung hidup tanpa adanya cinta?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN!**

 **Baca part Q &A di akhir cerita!**

.

.

Soonyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Seokmin menarik lengannya menuju mobil. Seokmin hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat wajah istrinya yang masih seperti anak kecil. Pria itu membukakan pintu dan Soonyoung masuk dengan bersungut-sungut tidak suka.

"Kau ini.. Kau benar-benar ingin kucium lagi, Lee Soonyoung?" goda Seokmin sambil menyalakan mobilnya.

"A-apa?!" Soonyoung mendelik. "Siapa juga yang mau dicium olehmu?!"

"Tentu saja kau, Lee Soonyoung. Istriku yang manis dan cantik."

Sungguh, Soonyoung rasa pipinya memerah karena terbakar rasa malu. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengar suara tawa renyah Seokmin menyapa pendengarannya. Soonyoung mengipasi wajahnya dengan lipatan koran yang ada di _dashboard_. Keadaan itu membuat Soonyoung gerah sama halnya dengan Seokmin.

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan atau ingin kuantar pulang?"

"Pulang saja. Pasti Chan sudah pulang. Aku belum membuatkan makan malam untuk mereka." Soonyoung melirik Seokmin yang terfokus pada jalanan. "Kau ingin makan malam bersama juga?"

.

.

Awalnya Seokmin memang berniat mengantarkan Soonyoung kembali ke apartemen tapi entahlah karena sekarang keduanya sudah ada di dalam sebuah kamar hotel dengan bibir saling berpagutan. Seokmin memeluk pinggang Soonyoung dengan posesif dan mendorong pemuda manis itu hingga terjatuh di atas ranjang. Masih dengan ciuman penuh nafsu yang menguasai keduanya.

Tangan Seokmin menerobos masuk ke dalam pakaian yang dipakai Soonyoung. Meraba seluruh permukaan kulit lembut itu dan menemukan tonjolan kecil yang menegang. Mencubit dan menariknya pelan. Soonyoung melenguh dan Seokmin melepaskan ciumannya hingga benang saliva tercipta. Seokmin menatap mata sayu Soonyoung yang menggairahkan dan cepat-cepat melepas cardigan dan kaos yang dipakainya.

Soonyoung memerah melihat tubuh berotot Seokmin. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Seokmin tersenyum miring dan mengecup bibir bengkak Soonyoung.

"Ingin membuka pakaianmu sendiri atau aku yang membukanya, Lee Soonyoung?" goda Seokmin sambil menyentuh wajah Soonyoung yang panas.

"N-namaku Kwon Soonyoung!" kata Soonyoung gugup.

Pikiran dan tubuhnya tidak sejalan. Pikirannya menyuruh Soonyoung untuk pergi tapi tangannya malah melepas sweater kuningnya lalu melepas kancing kemeja putih dari tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang terlihat sensual di mata Seokmin. Sembari menunggu Soonyoung selesai, Seokmin melesakkan wajahnya di leher wangi Soonyoung dan membuat banyak bercak kemerahan. Soonyoung menggigit bibirnya karena gigitan-gigitan yang dilakukan Seokmin terlalu memabukkan. Tangannya berulang kali kehilangan kontrol hingga tidak bisa membuka kancing kemeja terakhirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepas semuanya?"

"K-kenapa? K-kau juga tidak melepas semuanya."

Seokmin tertawa dalam hati. Ia membuka gesper celana jeans yang dipakai Soonyoung dan melepaskannya dengan perlahan. Menggoda pemuda cantik itu. Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan kain terakhir yang melekat ditubuh mulus Soonyoung dan berdecak kagum. Soonyoung terlalu cantik di matanya. Pemuda di bawahnya itu terlihat gugup dan pasrah seperti dulu. Bedanya dulu Soonyoung akan menangis saat sudah ditelanjangi olehnya namun sekarang Soonyoung malah sama terangsangnya.

"Jadi, Cantik.. Kau ingin diam saja atau ikut bersenang-senang?" Seokmin memeluk pinggang Soonyoung dan mengecupi bibirnya.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Astaga.. Kau sudah menjadi seorang ibu dan tidak tahu apa-apa hmm? Kau tidak pernah menonton _blue film_ , ya? Astaga! Kau polos sekali!" Ingin rasanya ia tertawa saat melihat Soonyoung menggeleng dengan malu-malu. "Tenang saja. Aku akan mengajarimu."

Seokmin melepas pelukannya di pinggang ramping Soonyoung dan melucuti pakaiannya. Ia bisa melihat kalau Soonyoung menahan napasnya saat melihatnya sama polosnya dengan keadaan pemuda itu. Soonyoung terlalu polos untuk ukuran seorang ibu. Tapi dengan begitu Seokmin merasa senang karena istri tercintanya itu tidak akan berselingkuh.

Soonyoung menelan salivanya dengan kasar saat Seokmin melebarkan pahanya dan menatapnya dengan buas. Sungguh! Soonyoung memang menginginkan sentuhan lebih dari Seokmin. Soonyoung mengalungkan tangannya saat Seokmin melumat bibirnya lagi lalu balas melumat bibir pria di atasnya. Seokmin terlalu lihai dan Soonyoung hanya bisa pasrah saat lidahnya dibelit oleh lidah Seokmin. Tidak bisa mengimbangi permainan yang dimulai oleh Seokmin. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya melenguh dan menerima perlakuan Seokmin. Seokmin melepaskan ciumannya saat Soonyoung mendorong dadanya. Kehabisan napas.

"Kau harus membukanya jika menginginkannya, Sayang."

Soonyoung bergidik geli saat Seokmin mengulum telinganya. Soonyoung memalingkan wajahnya lagi saat sadar kalau Seokmin benar-benar polos. Walaupun ia akan mencuri pandang ke daerah privasi milik Seokmin yang terkekeh.

"Kau polos sekali." kata Seokmin sambil membelai pipinya. "Tapi dengan begitu kau tidak akan bermain dengan laki-laki lain di belakangku."

Soonyoung rasa wajahnya panas sekarang. Lalu Soonyoung berjengit saat merasakan lubang belakangnya dimasuki sesuatu. Satu jari dan bertambah menjadi dua saat pemuda itu terlihat cukup nyaman dengan jari Seokmin yang mengganjal. Seokmin menggerakkan jarinya dengan gerakan menggunting. Melebarkan lubang sempit itu untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi.

"Aaah.. Mmh.." Soonyoung mencengkeram pundak Seokmin saat jari panjang itu mengoyak lubangnya.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Seokmin seraya mengeluarkan jarinya dan mempersiapkan miliknya yang sudah tegang di depan lubang anal Soonyoung. "Kalau sakit kau bisa melampiaskannya padaku. Aku akan bermain dengan lembut dan pelan. Jadi, santai saja."

Usai mengucapkan itu Seokmin menekan kejantanannya masuk dan Soonyoung berteriak kesakitan. Sudah lima tahun sejak Soonyoung tidak lagi dijamah seperti sekarang. Lubangnya seperti dirobek paksa. Pemuda itu memeluk Seokmin dengan erat dan meraih bibir Seokmin. Melumatnya dengan gerakan berantakan untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

Berbeda dengan Seokmin yang ingin cepat-cepat menumbuk titik manis pemuda di bawah kungkungannya itu. Agar bisa mendengar suara seksi Soonyoung yang meminta lebih. Ia menunggu hingga Soonyoung tenang. Dirasa cukup Seokmin menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menusuk lubang ketat itu dengan lembut. Ciuman mereka terputus dan Seokmin membuat banyak tanda kepemilikan di tubuh yang hanya bisa dimilikinya.

"Eeeh.. B-bisa lebih dalam lagi?"

Seokmin menyeringai. Ia menusuk lubang itu lebih dalam lagi. Tidak lagi melakukan gerakan lembut seperti tadi. Ucapan Soonyoung terdengar seperti kode untuk melakukan lebih. Jadilah Seokmin menggenjot anal Soonyoung dengan cepat.

"Aaaah.. D-di sanaah.. Aah.. Lebih cepat lagi.."

Gerakan Seokmin semakin tidak terkontrol. Desahan-desahan keluar dari bibir Soonyoung dan Seokmin menggeram karena terangsang. Menyodok lebih cepat namun tidak sekasar seks pertama mereka. Soonyoung meremas-remas rambut Seokmin dengan mata terpejam. Bibirnya terus mendesah dan melenguh. Seks paling baik yang pernah dilakukannya. Melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Seokmin seolah menarik pria itu menjamahnya lebih jauh.

"Kau tahu.. Kau seksi.. Sekali.. Lee.. Mmh.. Soonyoung.."

"Uuuh.. A-aku sampai.. A-aaah.."

Soonyoung meraih kenikmatannya pertama kali dan mengotori perut berotot Seokmin. Ia mengatur napasnya dan bisa merasakan Seokmin kembali bergerak. Mengantarkannya pada dunia yang benar-benar membuatnya melayang. Apalagi saat Seokmin meraih telapak tangannya dan menautkan jari-jari mereka. Meletakkan telapak tangan mereka yang bertautan di samping kepala Soonyoung yang pening karena Seokmin menyundul titik manisnya berulang kali.

Tidak lama setelahnya Soonyoung kembali mendapat orgasmenya yang kedua sedangkan Seokmin masih belum juga sampai. Pria itu malah sedang sibuk menyusu di putingnya. Sesekali menjilat dan menggigitnya hingga Soonyoung kegelian.

"Kenapa kau kuat sekali?" tanya Soonyoung sambil menetralisir napasnya.

Seokmin hanya bergumam. Bergerak lagi namun lebih cepat dari sebelumnya hingga tubuh kecil Soonyoung terlonjak-lonjak di atas ranjang. Bibir mereka berpagutan lagi. Seokmin masih mendominasi dan meremas telapak tangan Soonyoung dengan kuat. Ia hampir sampai. Soonyoung merapatkan lubang analnya saat kejantanan Seokmin membesar di dalamnya. Menghisap kejantanan itu masuk lebih dalam dan Seokmin sampai bersamaan dengan Soonyoung. Bibir mereka masih bertautan namun diputus oleh Seokmin karena Soonyoung terlihat kehabisan napas.

"Ini seks terbaik, Lee Soonyoung. Aku selalu berharap bisa melakukan seks dengan istriku lagi. Sepertinya kali ini menjadi kenyataan." Seokmin mencium ujung hidung Soonyoung.

"K-keluarkan."

"Tidak mau. Kau belum boleh pulang."

"A-apa? Nanti Chan mencariku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi sebelum permainan kita selesai. Sudah lama kau tidak memberikan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang istri pada suaminya."

"M-maksudmu?"

Seokmin menyeringai dan menyodok lubang Soonyoung yang tepat sekali mengenai titik manis pemuda itu. Soonyoung mendesah. "Seperti itu. Melayaniku adalah tanggung jawabmu. Jadi layani suamimu yang tampan ini, Lee Soonyoung yang cantik."

.

.

Seokmin tersenyum saat menatap wajah Soonyoung untuk memulai harinya. Pemuda cantik itu masih terlelap dengan bibir mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka. Seokmin mencuri secuap ciuman dari bibir manis itu. Hanya sebentar karena tidak ingin membangunkan Soonyoung. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan belasan ronde pukul 01.30 AM. Soonyoung menggerutu saat Seokmin akan melanjutkan permainan mereka dan permainan mereka berakhir dengan ciuman panas.

Mata Seokmin beralih menuju tangan kanannya yang masih bertautan dengan tangan Soonyoung. Mengangkat tangannya dan tangan Soonyoung. Melihat betapa kecilnya tangan Soonyoung jika dikaitkan di antara jarinya. Lengannya memjadi bantal nyaman untuk Soonyoung. Seokmin menarik Soonyoung lebih dekat dan memeluk tubuh mungil pemuda itu.

Baru saja pemuda itu akan memejamkan matanya lagi suara ponsel Soonyoung menghentikannya. Dengan berat hati Seokmin melepaskan tautan tangannya dan meraih ponsel Soonyoung di meja. Menjawabnya dengan tidak sabaran lalu menempelkan ke telinganya.

"Halo?"

 _'Eomma!'_

Seokmin mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara serak Chan di seberang sana. Anaknya terdengar parau seperti sudah menangis terlalu lama.

"Chan? Kenapa menangis?"

Dari tempatnya sekarang Seokmin tahu kalau anak itu memekik dengan keras dan menangis hingga napasnya terdengar putus-putus. Sepertinya ponsel itu diambil alih oleh teman Soonyoung.

 _'Soonyoung? Kau di mana? Kami tidak bisa menenangkan Chan. Dia menangis sejak pulang dari Lotte World karena tidak menemukanmu di apartemen. Cepat pulang. Dia belum tidur sejak kemarin. Sungguh. Bahkan tidak mau mendekatiku dan Mingyu.'_

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang setelah ini." Seokmin jadi merasa bersalah pada anaknya. "Aku akan membangunkannya."

Lalu setelahnya Seokmin memutus sambungan telpon itu. Meletakkannya kembali di meja dan mengelus pipi tembam Soonyoung. Sebenarnya Seokmin masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Soonyoung tapi ingat kalau dia tidak boleh egois. Masih ada anaknya yang membutuhkan Soonyoung sekarang.

"Hei.. Bangun." kata Seokmin seraya mengecup bibir manis Soonyoung. "Chan mencarimu."

Soonyoung menggeliat dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Ia masih lelah dan masih ingin memejamkan matanya lebih lama lagi. Masih merasa nyaman berada di pelukan hangat Seokmin yang mengusap punggungnya.

"Dia menangis semalaman. Ayo, kau harus pulang."

Pemuda itu mengerang malas namun tetap membuka matanya. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya. Tubuh bagian belakangnya masih sakit tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Meninggalkan Seokmin yang menatap tubuh polosnya.

"Tidak mengajakku mandi juga? Mandi bersama?" Seokmin tersenyum jahil.

Soonyoung mendelik dan meraih dua bantal sofa lalu melemparkannya pada Seokmin.

"Mati saja kau!"

Lalu pintu kamar mandi terbanting meninggalkan Seokmin yang tertawa puas.

.

.

"Eomma! Eomma.. Chan.."

Chan berlari menuju Soonyoung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemen diikuti dengan Seokmin. Bocah itu menubruk tubuh ibunya yang berlutut dengan tangan terentang dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Anak itu merindukan ibunya. Ia memeluk leher Soonyoung dengan erat saat Soonyoung balas memeluk tubuh Channya yang bergetar. Bocah itu membenamkan wajahnya di leher ibunya. Menangis tersedu-sedu dengan sesekali memukul dada Soonyoung. Takut kehilangan ibunya.

Seokmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Chan. Berusaha menenangkan bocah itu dengan sentuhan tangannya yang mungkin tidak dikenali bocah itu. Tapi kemudian bocah itu berhenti menangis dan menatap Seokmin dengan mata yang basah.

"Paman Min.."

Chan tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya pada Seokmin. Pria itu tergagap. Soonyoung berbalik dan mengangsurkan Chan kepada Seokmin yang masih linglung.

"Gendong saja. Kau memiliki hak untuk menggendong anakmu." kata Soonyoung dengan senyumnya dan juga matanya yang menyipit serta mampu menyihir Seokmin untuk semakin mencintainya.

"T-tapi.."

Soonyoung menghela napasnya. "Kau Appanya. Aku tidak akan memintamu menjauhi kami lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku.. Aku tidak bisa menghapus perasaanku padamu. Aku memang membencimu tapi ada satu sisi dari diriku yang lain yang tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja." lalu Soonyoung menatap Chan. "Chan.. Chan ingin bertemu dengan Appa?"

Bocah digendongannya mengangguk antusias.

"Paman Min. Appa Chan Paman Min."

Chan kembali menatap Seokmin. "Appa.. Appa Chan!"

Seokmin mengambil alih Chan dari gendongan Soonyoung. Memeluk anaknya dan menciumi pipinya. Semuanya terasa bagai mimpi bagi Seokmin. Ia hampir saja menyerah saat kemarin Soonyoung mengatakan hanya bisa menemui Chan tanpa membawa ibu anaknya. Air mata bahagia mengalir melewati pipinya. Sedangkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo memilih untuk membiarkan keluarga kecil itu kembali bersatu. Mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan berdiam diri.

"Kau akan kembali padaku kan?" tanya Seokmin.

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Chan juga membutuhkanmu."

Seokmin maju selangkah dan memeluk tubuh istrinya. Keluarganya kembali. Keluarganya menjadi utuh lagi. Seokmin berjanji tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan dan membohongi perasaannya lagi. Ia akan hidup bahagia lagi dengan Chan dan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung masih ragu. Ia hanya mengikuti Seokmin yang sedang menggendong Chan dan menggandeng tangannya menuju rumah mewah pria itu. Kenangan buruknya dulu berputar. Tanpa sadar pemuda manis itu menggenggam tangan Seokmin dengan erat. Seolah takut akan mengulangi masa lalunya.

Berbeda dengan Chan yang menatap rumah mewah itu dengan takjub. Mata bocah itu meneliti rumah bak istana itu dengan matanya yang berbinar lucu. Ia memeluk leher ayahnya erat. Awalnya berniat membenamkan wajahnya karena mengantuk tapi melihat rumah besar itu membuatnya tertarik.

"Istana?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk rumah dengan jari telunjuknya yang kecil.

Seokmin mencium pipi putranya. "Sekarang Chan tinggal di istana dengan Appa dan Eomma. Pangeran Chan!"

"Pangeran Chan!"

Ayah anak itu tertawa bahagia. Berbanding terbalik dengan Soonyoung yang memucat. Soonyoung masih belum bisa melupakan semua yang pernah dialaminya di rumah itu. Walaupun semalam ia sempat bercinta dengan Seokmin - bahkan ia sangat menikmatinya. Tiba-tiba Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya. Seokmin berbalik dan memandang istrinya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa, Sayang?"

Soonyoung melepas gandengan tangan Seokmin di tangannya. Kakinya mundur perlahan dan mempercepat langkahnya saat Seokmin berusaha meraih tangannya. Kepalanya menggeleng kemudian pemuda itu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Seokmin dan Chan.

"Soonyoung!"

"Eomma?"

.

.

Soonyoung terus berlari tanpa arah. Bayangan-bayangan buruk kembali berputar di kepalanya dan membuatnya berlari semakin cepat. Tidak ingat dengan Chan yang ada digendongan Seokmin. Ia hanya ingin menjauhi rumah itu. Rumah yang menyimpan banyak kenangan buruknya. Tanpa sadar Soonyoung sampai di sekolahnya dulu. Surga yang dulu selalu dirindukannya. Dengan napas terengah ia melangkah menuju lapangan basket yang ada di belakang sekolah. Pemuda itu mendekati pohon besar yang berada di sudut sekolahnya. Tempat persembunyiannya yang bahkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak akan mengetahuinya.

Pemuda sipit itu duduk bersandar dan memeluk lututnya dengan erat. Tubuhnya bergetar karena takut. Ia masih terus teringat dengan nasib buruknya di rumah itu. Selama ini mimpi buruknya di malam hari yang membuatnya sulit untuk tidur adalah mimpi saat ia berada di dalam salah satu kamar di rumah bak istana itu. Kamar yang ditempatinya sejak menikah dengan Seokmin dulu.

Tubuh Soonyoung bergetar karena takut. Menggigil karena keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya. Belum lagi napasnya yang terdengar memburu. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Ketakutan terbesarnya adalah rumah Seokmin. Meskipun Soonyoung menyukai pria itu tapi tidak dengan rumahnya. Saat bayangan Seokmin yang dulu menjamahnya untuk pertama kali membuat Soonyoung memejamkan matanya dan memeluk lututnya lebih erat.

Ponselnya bergetar. Soonyoung mengambil ponsel di saku mantelnya dan me-non aktifkan ponselnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Ia ingin bersembunyi dan tidak ingin ditemukan oleh siapapun. Kenangan-kenangan buruknya terputar bagai film. Soonyoung meremas rambutnya dengan keras. Berusaha menghilangkan bayangan mengerikan yang selalu menghantuinya. Air matanya turun dengan deras.

"Kwon? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Soonyoung mendongak dan mendapati Mingyu dihadapannya. Pemuda itu menghambur ke pelukan Mingyu dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Mingyu mengusap kepala Soonyoung pelan.

"Kenapa kau kabur?" tanya Mingyu sambil melepaskan pelukan Soonyoung dan menatap wajah sahabatnya yang basah air mata.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali ke sana, Mingyu. Bawa aku pergi. Kumohon. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke sana."

"Tapi.."

"Kumohon Mingyu! Sembunyikan aku!"

.

.

"Kalian menemukannya?" tanya Seokmin pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Tidak." jawab keduanya kompak.

Seokmin mendesah frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Ini sudah kali kedua Soonyoung kabur meninggalkannya. Bukan hanya dirinya! Chan juga. Seokmin tidak yakin Chan akan tahan tanpa ibunya seharian. Pria itu melirik Chan yang tidur dengan nyaman di jok belakang. Bocah itu tidur karena lelah menangis. Baru saja semalaman bocah itu menangis selang beberapa jam kemudian menangis lagi karena ibunya menghilang.

"Tidak ada yang menyembunyikannya kan?" tanya Seokmin tanpa menatap kedua sahabat istrinya.

"Tidak."

Mingyu menetralisir jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Ia tidak mungkin membocorkan di mana Soonyoung sekarang karena kondisi psikis pemuda yang terguncang seperti itu. Wonwoo melirik Mingyu. Pemuda emo itu merasa ada yang tidak beres tapi hanya diam. Ia sudah sangat mengenal watak Mingyu. Jika Mingyu terus mengepal dan mengendurkan genggamannya ada dua maksud dibaliknya. Menyembunyikan sesuatu atau memang sedang khawatir. Jadi sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa yang sedang terjadi kecuali ada Soonyoung yang selalu tepat menebak gelagat aneh Mingyu.

Seokmin menghadap pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sedang mengecek ponsel masing-masing. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta ponsel keduanya. Kedua pemuda itu menyerahkan ponsel mereka pada Seokmin yang wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin dari yang sebelumnya. Mengecek pesan dan panggilan mereka. Merasa tidak menemukan petunjuk Seokmin mengembalikannya.

"Segera beritahu aku kalau kalian menemukan Soonyoung." kata Seokmin final.

"Pasti."

"Aku pergi dulu."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengangguk saat Seokmin masuk ke dalam mbilnya lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih berdiri di pinggir Sungai Han yang gelap. Wonwoo menghadap pada Mingyu yang memandang ke arah Sungai Han dalam diam.

"Dimana Soonyoung?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." jawab Mingyu lemas.

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Jeon!" Mingyu menghela napasnya dengan berat. _'Nyatanya aku memang berbohong pada kalian.'_

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu khawatir pada Soonyoung hingga aku menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak."

"Tidak apa."

"Tapi kenapa Soonyoung kabur lagi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

.

.

Seokmin membelai rambut lembut Chan dengan pelan. Bocah itu tertidur dengan pulas dalam pelukannya. Padahal menurut cerita Soonyoung - sebelum menghilang - tadi, Chan tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan orang lain selain ibunya. Seolah menunjukkan kalau Chan tidak bisa lepas dari Soonyoung. Tapi dengan melihat betapa nyamannya tidur bocah itu dengannya membuat Seokmin tersenyum senang. Artinya bocah itu memang bisa merasakan aura ayahnya berada di dekatnya dan tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Tapi kemudian senyum itu sirna begitu mengingat tidak ada Soonyoung di antara mereka. Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Bahkan sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Seokmin tidak mengerti kenapa Soonyoung tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya dan kemudian pergi. Tadi memang ia sempat terpaku sejenak sebelum akhirnya sadar dan mengejar Soonyoung yang sudah hilang entah kemana. Soonyoung berlari terlalu cepat dan ia tidak bisa menemukan istrinya.

Seokmin bangkit dari berbaringnya saat pintu kamarnya diketuk. Saat membuka pintu seorang pria tinggi berdiri di depannya lalu menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat padanya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Seokmin pada pria tinggi itu.

"Tidak ada yang tahu, Tuan. Saya menemukannya di terselip di pintu gerbang." kata pria tinggi itu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Pria itu mengangguk dan membungkuk kepada Seokmin sebelum meninggalkan Seokmin yang meneliti surat itu. Sambil menutup pintu Seokmin membuka amplop itu dan membuka lipatan kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Wajahnya mengeras saat membaca surat itu.

"Wen Junhui." desisnya marah.

.

.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_."

"Ya. Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Soonyoung?"

"Lumayan. Tapi aku sedikit khawatir dengan Chan. Dia tidak bisa kutinggalkan terlalu lama." kata Soonyoung dengan lemas.

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkannya di sana?"

"Aku tidak sadar sudah meninggalkan Chan. Aku hanya ingin pergi dan tidak ke sana lagi, _hyung_. Andai saja aku tidak mengenalkannya pada Chan mungkin aku tidak akan seperti ini lagi." Soonyoung menarik rambutnya frustasi dan panik. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, _hyung_?! Bagaimana caranya aku mengambil Chan? Bagaimana ini, _hyung_?!"

Pria itu memeluk Soonyoung yang terlihat panik. "Tenang Youngie.. Aku akan membantumu. Sekarang kau harus tenang."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau anakku tidak ada di sini, _hyung_?! Aku harus menyusul Chan di sana sekarang. Dia pasti menangis ketakutan sekarang. Astaga!"

Satu pria manis masuk ke ruang baca dengan bingung. Usai meletakkan teko dan cangkir teh ia menatap si pemeluk dan pemuda yang ada dipelukannya.

"Soonyoung? Kenapa?" tanya pria manis itu.

Soonyoung menghambur kepelukan pria manis itu. Meninggalkan pria yang tadi memeluknya. Pria manis dengan wajah keibuan itu memeluk Soonyoung dan menepuk punggungnya dengan sayang. Seolah pria manis itu adalah ibu kedua bagi Soonyoung.

"Aku meninggalkan Chan di sana, _hyung_." Pemuda itu terisak pelan. "Aku tidak ingin mengulanginya. Aku tidak mau."

"Tapi dia ayahnya, Youngie. Biarkan Chan dengan Seokmin dulu." kata pria manis itu sambil mengecup puncak kepala Soonyoung.

"Benar. Cepat atau lambat kau memang harus kembali ke sana. Itu rumah kalian." sahut pria lainnya sambil menghampiri keduanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau kembali ke sana!"

"Cheol-ah.. Biarkan Soonyoung tenang dulu."

"Oke oke, Joshuaku yang manis. Aku akan diam dan menonton adegan penuh drama kalian."

Joshua, pria manis itu menatap Seungcheol dengan malas. Enggan menyahuti kata-kata suaminya yang kelewat kekanakan. Pria manis itu mengembalikan fokusnya pada Soonyoung yang masih sesenggukan di pelukannya.

"Bagaimanapun kau kan istrinya, Soonyoung. Chan membutuhkan kalian berdua. Jadi, kembalilah ke sana. Lupakan semuanya. Masa lalu tidak akan terulang jika kau yakin tidak akan mengulanginya. Lagipula Seokmin terlihat sudah berubah bukan?"

"Berubah saja tidak cukup!"

"Lalu? Aku tahu kau menyukainya ah bukan. Kau mencintainya bahkan saat kalian pertama kali bertemu."

"Bukan yang pertama." Soonyoung terduduk lemas. "Aku mencintainya saat kami bertemu setelah kematian orang tuaku."

"Kalau kau mencintainya kenapa kau kabur darinya?"

"Dia memberikan kenangan buruk padaku. Sialnya kenangan buruk itu justru membuatku ketakutan. Takut kembali ke sana dan takut kehilangan dia."

.

.

 **To be continued**

Halo! Saya Sour kembali dengan fanfic ini. Wah.. Target saya sebenarnya memang respon kalian. Saya bersyukur sekali kalian menikmati jalan ceritanya. Saya menjadi bersemangat melanjutkannya. Sebenarnya saya menargetkan untuk update setiap sebulan sekali tapi demi memuaskan kalian saya menyempitkannya menjadi 5 hari sekali untuk fanfic ini.

Ah, ya. Saya akan membuat sesi Q&A di sini.

Q : Bisa gak request?

A : Sangat bisa. Hanya saja saya butuh inspirasi mengilhami saya dulu baru bisa bikin.

Q : Sampai berapa chapterkah 'Don't Hate Me'?

A : Kemungkinan antara 5-7 chapter. Dan ini masih awal konflik.

Q : Gimana request ceritanya?

A : PM via twitter or ASKfm. Akun ASKfm bisa dilihat di bio dan untuk twitter bisa dikunjungi di zhang_kacang.

Q : SoonSeok akan bersatu?

A : Kalau itu tergantung mood saya mau dibikin angst atau happy ending. Cerita ini mengalir kalau ada inspirasi haha.

Mungkin hanya itu. Beberapa Q dari review kalian.

Target kita untuk 5 hari kedepan adalah 60+ review. Jika melewati 60 - keseluruhan review dari chapter 1 sampai 3 - maka saya akan post chapter selanjutnya.

Jadi reviewlah walau hanya sekedari 'lanjut', 'seru', dan lainnya.

Sekian.

©Sour N Bitter 2016 Present


	4. Chapter 4

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Tuan Lee Seokmin. Ini sudah dua minggu lebih dan kau baru datang."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Seokmin dengan sengit.

Wen Junhui melirik Chan yang ada digendongan Seokmin. Ia menatap bocah itu dengan penuh minat.

"Istrimu kembali?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Junhui tertawa. Seokmin menutup telinga putranya dengan telapak tangannya saat Chan memeluknya terlampau erat. Pria yang duduk sok santai di depan Seokmin itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi tembam Chan yang mencuri pandang pada Junhui.

"Jangan sentuh anakku!"

"Kenapa? Ibunya saja tidak mau kau menyentuh Chan." Junhui menyeringai.

"Dia sudah memberiku kesempatan! Jangan ganggu kehidupan keluargaku!"

" _Well.._ Bagaimana menurutmu setelah melihat ini? Kau pikir kau masih pantas menjadi suami Soonyoung?"

Pria itu melempar sebuah amplop yang sama seperti diterimanya semalam. Seokmin menatap amplop itu dan Junhui secara bergantian. Dengan tatapan tajam yang terlihat mengerikan. Dengan satu tangannya Seokmin meraih amplop itu dan membukanya. Lembaran foto. Mata Seokmin melebar melihat foto-foto itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau masih pantas bersanding dengan Soonyoung?"

"Kau merekayasa foto ini!"

"Merekayasanya? Itu 100% asli, Lee Seokmin."

"Orang tuaku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini!"

"Karena kau menghormati kedua orang tuamu?" Junhui tertawa remeh. "Bahkan kedua orang tuamulah penyebab kematian kedua orang tua Soonyoung. Kau tidak pantas bersanding dengan Soonyoung. Bisa saja kau berniat membunuhnya juga."

"Tutup mulutmu, Wen Junhui!"

"Kau marah? Bukannya kau tidak pernah menganggapnya?" Junhui kembali menyeringai. "Dan panggil aku _sunbae_ , Lee Seokmin."

.

.

 **Don't Hate Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Seokmin**

 **Lee Chan**

 **Wen Junhui**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **Joshua Hong**

 **Etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soonyoung tidak melihat adanya cinta sedikitpun di mata Seokmin untuknya. Bisakah Soonyoung hidup tanpa adanya cinta?**

.

.

Sore itu Soonyoung memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keluar. Jenuh karena dari beberapa hari yang lalu hanya berdiam diri di dalam rumah pasangan Seungcheol dan Joshua. Pasangan yang bahagia hingga membuat Soonyoung iri sekaligus bersyukur. Joshua menikah dengan Seungcheol bahkan sebelum sekolah menengah atas namun hingga saat ini mereka belum diberi momongan. Mereka berdua tidak berniat mengadopsi anak meski mereka sudah berumur kepala tiga. Lebih tua 2 tahun daripada Seomin.

Sayangnya nasib Joshua berbanding terbalik dengan nasibnya. Hidupnya bahagia. Suami yang selalu menerima dan mencintainya. Yang membuat Soonyoung paling iri adalah Seungcheol selalu ada disaat Joshua membutuhkannya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu sendirian. Ah tidak. Ia masih memiliki Channya. Channya yang lucu. Channya yang selalu berceloteh riang. Channya yang selalu berlari-lari senang. Channya yang tidak bisa diam barang sedetik saja jika sudah menonton kartun favoritnya. Soonyoung menghela napasnya. Sekarang Channya berada jauh dari jangkauannya.

Soonyoung menatap langit sore kejinggaan yang indah. Warna kesukaan Chan karena bocah itu tidak bisa menemukan warna indah itu di kapur warna warni dan krayonnya. Pemuda itu terduduk di bangku salah satu taman dan menangis. Ia merindukan Channya. Anaknya. Buah hatinya. Mutiaranya.

"Maafkan, Eomma." Soonyoung memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Eomma merindukan Chan. Chan baik-baik saja dengan Appa kan?"

Pemuda manis itu menyeka air matanya dengan jari-jarinya. Teringat dengan celoteh Chan yang bergelayut manja di lengannya saat ia menangis dulu.

 _'Eomma menangis karena Chan nakal?'_

 _'Tidak.'_

 _'Lalu kenapa?'_

 _'Tidak apa-apa.'_

 _'Eomma jangan sedih.. Chan sedih juga kalau Eomma sedih. Ini coklat kesukaan Eomma! Kata Kakek Seo kalau Chan sedih Chan harus makan coklat! Eomma makan juga, ya!'_

Soonyoung merogoh saku jaketnya. Ada sebungkus _choco bar_ milik Chan di sana. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Soonyoung membuka bungkusnya dan menggigit ujungnya. Mengunyahnya pelan dan perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Sebenarnya Soonyoung tidak terlalu suka dengan coklat tapi hanya karena Chan ia rela memakan berbungkus-bungkus coklat yang akan membuat mulutnya lengket.

Matanya menatap lagit yang berwarna jingga keunguan. Sebentar lagi hari akan benar-benar gelap dan Soonyoung masih terlihat enggan meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang. Masih ingin menikmati suasana tenang di sore hari lebih lama lagi.

"Haruskah aku kembali ke sana?" Soonyoung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan pada langit yang mulai menggelap.

.

.

Seokmin menjalankan mobilnya dengan perlahan. Sedikit tidak fokus dengan jalanannya. Beruntungnya jalanan cukup sepi sehingga tidak ada yang mengganggu perjalanannya. Chan sendiri berada dipangkuan Seokmin yang menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Bocah itu menatap Seokmin yang terlihat melamun. Tangan kecilnya meraih dasi pria itu dan menariknya dengan pelan. Mencari perhatian ayahnya.

"Ah.. Ada apa, Channie?" tanya Seokmin sambil menatap Chan yang juga terlihat murung.

"Eomma?"

Seokmin menghela napas berat saat mendengar Chan mencari ibunya. Bocah itu terlihat akan rewel lagi tapi ternyata bocah itu hanya mendengus dan beringsut ke jok belakang. Mendekati mainan-mainannya yang berserakan di belakang. Seolah bocah itu ingin mendiamkannya yang hanya menghela napas.

"Eomma.."

Bocah itu berdiri dan menempelkan wajahnya di kaca jendela mobil. Membuat Seokmin tersenyum kecil melihat polah anaknya yang kelewat lucu itu. Kali ini Chan memukul-mukul kaca mobil. Seokmin menatap keluar jendela. Hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun. Beberapa orang tampak berlari-lari mencari tempat berlindung.

"Ayo kita pulang. Lalu kita minum coklat hangat." kata Seokmin seraya menjalankan mobilnya.

Menghiraukan teriakan Chan yang ternyata menunjuk Soonyoung terguyur hujan sendirian di taman.

.

.

Junhui memayungi Soonyoung yang menatap tanah dengan pandangan kosong. Membuat pemuda itu mendongak saat air hujan tidak lagi mengenai tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyub. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Soonyoung dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh pemuda itu. Junhui menyampirkan jasnya di bahu kecil Soonyoung.

"Kenapa kau bermain hujan-hujanan?" tanya Junhui sambil menuntun Soonyoung menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

"Aku sedang mencari udara segar. Tahu dari mana kalau aku ada di sini?"

"Joshua _hyung_." Junhui memeluk tubuh basah Soonyoung. "Tadi aku bertemu dengan Chan."

"A-anakku? Bagaimana keadaannya, _hyung_? Dia sehat kan? Apa dia kurus?"

"Hei hei tenang, Kwon Soonyoung. Chan baik-baik saja."

Soonyoung menghela napasnya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil saat Junhui mendorongnya untuk masuk. Di dalam mobil Junhui memberikan sebuah handuk kering dan Soonyoung menerimanya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Ikut pulang ke rumahku saja, ya. Minghao sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

"Tidak tidak. Aku pulang ke rumah Joshua _hyung_ dan Seungcheol _hyung_ saja."

Junhui tertawa renyah saat melihat wajah panik Soonyoung yang terlihat lucu di matanya.

"Hei, Minghao butuh teman mengobrol. Lagipula umur kalian tidak terlalu jauh." kata Junhui. "Minghao memang pemalu dulu tapi kurasa kalian akan bisa cocok satu sama lain. Karena dia juga sama sepertimu."

Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Junhui mengulurkan satu tangannya dan mengacak rambut Soonyoung yang basah.

"Maksudku.. Dia juga yatim piatu sepertimu."

"Ah.. Aku mengerti sekarang."

.

.

"Silahkan masuk, _gege, hyung_." kata pemuda seperti peri hutan dengan senyum yang kelewat manis.

"Ah, Minghao Sayang." Junhui memeluk tubuh kecil Minghao dengan sayang.

"Ayo, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam istimewa untuk kita semua."

Junhui mengecup ujung hidung Minghao. "Antarkan Soonyoung ke kamar dulu, Sayang. Dia baru saja hujan-hujanan."

Minghao tertawa renyah dan membimbing Soonyoung menuju kamarnya. Soonyoung mengikuti Minghao dalam diam. Kepalanya tertunduk karena lelah dan pusing. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut dan serasa akan pecah. Soonyoung memijit keningnya pelan.

"Ini kamarmu, _hyung_." Minghao membukakan pintu sebuah kamar untuk Soonyoung.

"Terima kasih, Minghao."

Pemuda peri itu mengangguk, masih dengan senyuman manis yang tercetak di bibirnya. Soonyoung masuk ke dalam kamar yang tertata rapi itu. Sendirian lagi saat Minghao menutup pintu untuk membiarkan dirinya berbenah diri. Pemuda manis itu terduduk di belakang pintu dan menggigil. Bukan menggigil karena dingin - Soonyoung sudah mati rasa sejak turun dari mobil Junhui. Ia merindukan anaknya. Anaknya yang sekarang berada jauh darinya. Yang bahkan tidak bisa ia peluk dengan leluasa lagi.

"Channie.." bibir pucat Soonyoung bergumam. "Eomma rindu pada Chan.."

Soonyoung terkulai lemas setelahnya. Matanya membuka dan menutup dengan pelan sebelum akhirnya tidak bisa bangun.

.

.

"Seungcheol _hyung_?"

"Hai, Seokmin. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya." Seungcheol menepuk pundak lebar Seokmin. "Wah, anak lucu ini siapa?"

Seokmin mengusak rambut Chan yang sedang bergelayut manja di kakinya. Menempel seperti koala. Sungcheol terkekeh melihat tingkah bocah itu dan berjongkok. Menyamakan tinggi badan mereka. Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya dan menyubit pipi tembam bocah itu.

"Dia anakku, _hyung_." kata Seokmin sambil menggendong Chan yang memekik takut dan memukul tangan Seungcheol.

"Lalu di mana istrimu?"

Pria itu menghela napas lelah. Kembali teringat pada Soonyoung yang belum juga ditemukan. Beruntung sekali Chan tidak pernah rewel meskipun tidak pernah melihat Soonyoung selama beberapa hari ini. Ah pernah walaupun hanya beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak tahu." kata Seokmin sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Chan yang menarik dasinya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau ini aneh sekali."

Seokmin tersenyum kecut. Dia tidak tahu harus mencari Soonyoung di mana dan kemana lagi. Tidak mungkin ia bisa menemukan Soonyoung dengan cepat. Pemuda itu terlalu pintar dan Seokmin kewalahan jika Soonyoung sudah seperti ini. Ia memandang Chan yang memajukan bibirnya karena kesal. Beberapa hari belakangan Chan sering kesal padanya. Kadang bertingkah sangat menyebalkan dan kadang bertingkah sangat manja. Untungnya Seokmin tidak pernah kelepasan marah.

"Hei, Manis. Ayo ikut Paman Seungcheol jalan-jalan." ajak Seungcheol sambil menunjukkan gambar sebuah taman bermain dari ponsel pintarnya.

"Ote od.." gumam bocah itu sambil menunjuk ponsel Seungcheol.

"Dengan Paman Joshua, ya. Biar Appa dengan Paman Seungcheol."

Bocah itu memekik senang dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongan ayahnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kecilnya pada Seungcheol yang terkekeh.

"Joshua sayang, dia mau pergi." kata Seungcheol sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Joshua yang mendekati mereka.

"Nanti dia merepotkanmu, _hyung_." tolak Seokmin.

"Tidak akan. Joshua suka sekali dengan anak-anak. Dia pasti tidak akan merepotkan Joshuaku."

"Kami akan bersenang-senang. Kau kelihatan tidak baik. Jadi beristirahatlah." kata Joshua sambil menimang Chan seperti anaknya sendiri.

Chan memeluk tubuh Joshua dan melambaikan tangan pada ayahnya yang hanya melongo. Anak itu terlihat nyaman digendongan pria asing seperti Joshua. Sebelumnya Chan hanya mau digendong olehnya. Itu berdasarkan pengalamannya tinggal dengan Chan selama sebulan. Sebulan tanpa Soonyoung. Sebulan yang berat karena Chan sering menangis tengah malam dan mengigau mencari ibunya.

"Sepertinya dia merasa nyaman dengan Joshuaku."

Seokmin mengangguk. "Ah, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di rumah sakit. Kau sakit, _hyung_?"

"Tidak. Salah satu kerabatku sakit dan dirawat di sini."

"Oh, benarkah?"

Sekarang Seungcheol yang mengangguk. "Kalau kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Anakku tidak mau makan beberapa minggu ini. Aku membawanya ke sini untuk memeriksakannya karena dia mulai kurus sekali. Beruntungnya dia hanya tidak nafsu makan saja."

"Begitu.. Kau tahu tadi Joshua memaksaku mendekatimu untuk menggendong anakmu. Awalnya aku mengira orang asing ternyata dirimu." Seungcheol tertawa pelan. "Boleh kami merawatnya beberapa hari di rumah?"

.

.

"Soonyoung.. Chan ada di sini.."

Pemuda manis yang tengah terbaring tidak berdaya itu membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya melebar saat mendapati anaknya sedang duduk di sampingnya. Air matanya merebak dan ia berusaha untuk bangun tapi tidak mampu. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas dan ia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan ujung jarinya. Air matanya semakin deras.

"Eomma Chan.."

Bocah itu memeluk ibunya yang tidak berdaya dan menangis. Memukuli perut ibunya dengan kepalan tangan kecilnya. Soonyoung mengumpulkan semua tenaganya dan mengusap kepala Chan dengan pelan. Joshua memilih untuk tetap berdiri di samping ranjang Soonyoung. Lalu membantu pemuda itu untuk duduk bersandar. Setelah Soonyoung dapat duduk dengan nyaman Joshua mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Mengamati ibu anak itu.

Soonyoung memangku tubuh kecil Chan dan membawa anak itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Menciumi pipi dan puncak kepala anaknya berulang kali. Air matanya masih terus mengalir sedangkan Chan tidak lagi menangis. Anak itu memeluk ibunya dan memainkan jari kurus ibunya. Chan mendongak kemudian mengamati wajah ibunya yang sangat pucat. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi ibunya yang tidak lagi tembam seperti dulu. Ibunya sangat kurus.

"Eomma Chan sakit?"

"Tidak. Eomma tidak sakit, Channie. Ah, kenapa Channie kesayangan eomma kurus sekali? Anak eomma nakal hmm.. Tidak mau menurut pada Appa."

"Chan tidak nakal.. Mmh.. Eomma yang nakal!"

Bocah itu menangis lagi. Kali ini sambil meremas pakaian rumah sakit Soonyoung dengan erat lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Soonyoung. Soonyoung memeluk Chan dan membiarkan pakaiannya basah oleh air mata dan ingus anaknya. Ia hanya bisa menepuk punggung anaknya yang bergetar. Ini memang salahnya jadi ia tidak akan memarahi Chan - karena Soonyoung memang tidak pernah marah apalagi memarahi Chan.

"Soonyoung?" panggil Joshua dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Cepatlah sehat."

"Aku sudah sehat." Soonyoung tersenyum.

Dari senyuman Soonyoung kali ini Joshua tahu kalau pipi pucat Soonyoung lebih terlihat merona sekarang. Mungkin memang keputusan yang tepat dengan membawa Chan untuk menemui pemuda yang sudah seminggu tidak mau membuka matanya dan juga tidak mau makan meski sudah dipaksa. Soonyoung memang pemuda keras kepala tapi Joshua tahu bagaimana caranya meluluhkan hati saudara sepupunya itu. Joshua mengabadikan moment itu dengan kameranya. Ia akan menunjukkannya nanti pada Seungcheol.

Saat ini baik Soonyoung maupun Chan sedang tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan yang pasti wajah Soonyoung menjadi lebih berwarna daripada sebelumnya. Padahal sebelumnya Soonyoung sudah terlihat seperti mayat hidup dan tampak tidak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi. Chan berdiri dipaha Soonyoung dan melonjak-lonjak senang. Setelah itu anak itu memeluk leher Soonyoung dengan erat. Masih dengan tawa renyah bocah itu.

"Kenapa, Channie?" tanya Soonyoung masih dengan senyuman terpasang di wajahnya.

"Pulang." jawab Chan sambil mempererat pelukannya. "Rumah Appa, Eomma."

"Hmm.."

"Sekarang, Eomma." Chan menatap ibunya.

"Nanti, oke?"

Chan mengangguk. Bocah itu kembali duduk dipangkuan Soonyoung dan memeluknya. Saat itu juga Soonyoung mendengar perut anak itu berbunyi. Chan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan Soonyoung yang tertawa ringan. Joshua mengedipkan matanya pada Soonyoung yang mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang rawat Soonyoung. Berniat membelikan makanan untuk keduanya sekaligus membiarkan anak ibu itu bercengkerama lebih lama tanpa terganggu. Walaupun sebenarnya Joshua memang tidak penah mengganggu acara Soonyoung yang sedang bahagia.

.

.

Seokmin memandangi lembaran foto di tangannya. Foto-foto dari Junhui yang membuatnya naik darah sekaligus membuatnya khawatir. Ia sudah memastikan keaslian foto itu dan 100% bukan rekayasa. Seokmin menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi dengan keadaan yang membelitnya. Ia bisa lebih leluasa sekarang karena Chan sedang berada di rumah Seungcheol saat ini.

Pria itu meraih sebuah map gelap dan membukanya. Di dalamnya ada berkas-berkas persetujuan antara perusahaannya dan perusahaan milik keluarga Soonyoung. Lalu ada juga surat wasiat dan juga surat penyerahan warisan. Seokmin meneliti surat-surat itu. Dari analisa kepolisian semua berkas itu sudah dibuktikan keabsahannya. Benar-benar tulisan tangan dari orang tua Soonyoung. Tapi mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat membaca surat penyerahan warisan. Ada dua berkas dengan nama wali dan penerima yang berbeda. Seokmin membenahi kacamatanya.

 _Penerima : Kwon Soonyoung_

 _Wali sementara : Wen Junhui_

"Tanpa tanda tangan?" Lalu Seokmin meneliti berkas yang bertanda tangan.

 _Penerima : Lee Seokmin_

 _Wali sementara : -_

Seokmin menelitinya berulang kali hingga pandangannya terasa berputar. Ia mendapatkan warisan yang seharusnya diterima oleh Soonyoung. Pantas saja selama ini ia merasa aneh dengan perusahaannya yang tiba-tiba biwa dengan mudahnya mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga Soonyoung. Seokmin meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Selama ini ia memang menguasai kekayaan Soonyoung. Bodohnya ia tidak sadar saat Soonyoung membentaknya dulu. Pemuda manis itu ahli waris sesungguhnya tapi tidak mendapatkan bagian sepeserpun.

"Maafkan aku, Soonyoung."

.

.

"Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Wonwoo duduk di depannya. Pemuda bertaring itu menyimpan data tugasnya dan menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo balas menatap Mingyu. Kemudian keduanya saling diam tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Keheningan mereka hanya diisi dengan suara detikan jam dinding yang ada di ruang makan. Berlalu cukup lama sampai akhirnya Mingyu buka suara.

"Ada apa, Jeon?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku khawatir pada Soonyoung. Apakah dia baik-baik saja. Apakah dia tinggal ditempat yang aman. Apakah dia bisa makan dengan baik. Dan masih banyak lagi. Kulihat kau tidak khawatir sama sekali. Kau terlihat tenang-tenang saja tapi aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Mingyu membatu mendengar kata-kata Wonwoo. Ia berdeham pelan dan berusaha menetralisirkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak beratus kali lipat lebih cepat hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Tangannya meraih segelas air dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Tingkah aneh Mingyu membuat Wonwoo semakin curiga. Tapi Wonwoo menunggu hingga Mingyu menjawabnya.

"Soonyoung baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tidak lagi menghubunginya apalagi mengkhawatirkannya karena dia ada di tangan yang tepat sekarang. Maafkan aku, Jeon."

Wonwoo menghela napasnya lega. Sama leganya dengan Mingyu yang tidak lagi menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Wonwoo sangat tahu kalau Mingyu termasuk orang yang bisa memegang janji dan menjaga rahasia dengan baik. Hanya saja pemuda tinggi itu akan terlihat sedikit gelisah setiap saat jika ia menanggung sesuatu yang berat dan Wonwoo menyadarinya belum lama ini.

"Dia dengan Junhui _hyung_?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menggambar gambaran tidak terlihat di meja.

"Joshua _hyung_." jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan melirik Mingyu dari sudut matanya.

"Kau masih menyukai Soonyoung?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo. "Aku mulai mundur perlahan, Jeon. Dia kelihatan sangat mencintai Lee Seokmin ketimbang aku. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sudah mundur sejak dulu. Karena aku rasa aku bukanlah yang baik untuknya. Aku juga tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia."

"Nasib kita sama."

"Tidak juga. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang membuka hatinya untukku. Sepertinya dia juga membutuhkanku."

"Membutuhkanmu? Astaga.. Sejak kapan rasa percaya tinggimu setinggi itu, Jeon?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Mingyu tertawa geli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Wonwoo mendengus tidak suka dan membuang mukanya. Malas menonton Mingyu yang sedang menertawainya. Setelah menyelesaikan tawanya yang lama dan membuatnya sakit perut, Mingyu terbatuk dan mengembalikan fokusnya pada Wonwoo yang tidak terlihat baik. Wajah muram Wonwoo membuatnya sedikit menciut. Aura hitam seolah mengelilingi tubuh kurus Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Jeon. Jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas dan meninggalkan Mingyu yang menatapnya heran. Membanting pintu kamarnya lalu mengunci kamarnya dari dalam hingga membuat Mingyu sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut. Untungnya Mingyu memiliki respon yang bagus sehingga dia tidak jatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya atau kalau tidak ia harus merelakan pantatnya mencium lantai.

.

.

"Halo manis." sapa Junhui pada Chan yang sedang sibuk dengan mainan barunya.

Chan mendongak dan menjerit takut. Bergegas memeluk Soonyoung yang sedang menghabiskan sarapan paginya. Soonyoung terkejut dan terbatuk-batuk. Junhui dan Minghao dengan tanggap membantu Soonyoung. Minghao menggendong Chan - yang awalnya tidak mau digendong - sedangkan Junhui membantu Soonyoung untuk minum.

"Kau membuat anak manis ini takut, _ge_." ujar Minghao sambil terkekeh dan mengayunkan tubuh ringan Chan. "Wajah Paman Junhui menyeram kan, ya?"

"Wen Minghaoku yang cantik dan manis.. Suamimu ini tampan. Sejak kapan aku menyeramkan?"

"Kau menyeramkan disaat tertentu. Buktinya Chan ketakutan saat dia melihatmu."

Junhui memasang wajah sedih dan mendapat pukulan sendok di keningnya. Dari Soonyoung yang muak melihat wajah saudara sepupunya itu. Kali ini Junhui mengaduh kesakitan karena Soonyoung memukul lumayan keras. Dihadiahi dengan suara tawa yang berasal dari Chan dan Minghao.

"Kenapa kalian menertawakanku, huh?"

" _Hyung_ , kau ini sudah mulai tua. Masih tetap saja bertingkah seperti bocah 4 tahun. Anakku saja terkalahkan oleh sikapmu." cibir Soonyoung.

"Ya ya terserah pada kalian saja lah." Junhui menghembuskan napasnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik. Sepertinya nanti aku sudah bisa pulang."

"Baguslah. Kau akan mengajak Chan juga kan?"

"Ya. Lalu besok aku akan kembali ke Yeoso-do. Aku akan tinggal di sana lagi."

"Tunggu sampai semuanya selesai dan hiduplah dengan tenang di sana. Lalu kau bisa kembali ke sini lagi untuk mengambil hakmu."

"Tidak. Biarkan saja, _hyung_." Soonyoung tersenyum melihat keakraban Minghao dan Chan yang sedang bercanda. "Aku akan hidup dengan jerih payahku sendiri."

"Baiklah. Tapi kau tidak akan kembali padanya kan?"

"Tidak. Tapi Chan akan kembali padanya."

"Apa kau gila?"

Soonyoung menghela napas dan menatap Junhui dengan senyum. "Tidak. Tapi Chan tidak bisa lepas dari ayahnya. Aku akan ke sini sebulan sekali untuk menjenguknya dengan bantuan Joshua _hyung_."

.

.

Chan tertidur dipelukan Soonyoung. Sore ini ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang dan dijemput ramai-ramai oleh saudara sepupunya. Seungcheol, Joshua, Junhui, dan Minghao. Awalnya perjalanan mereka bisa dikatakan tidak diam lalu menjadi diam karena bocah yang tadinya sangat bersemangat tertidur karena lelah berceloteh dengan paman-pamannya. Minghao dan Joshua sedang sibuk memotret wajah lucu bocah yang sedang tertidur dengan bibir terbuka yang sangat persis dengan Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung Kecil! Astaga, Minghao.. Dia ini lucu sekali." celoteh Joshua sambil berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi anak itu.

"Iya, _hyung_! Uhh.. Aku gemas!" Minghao menggigit bibirnya gemas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Soonyoung tertawa. Ia memeluk dan mencium Chan berulang kali karena ini adalah saatnya ia akan berpisah dengan anaknya. Ia akan kembali ke Yeoso-do dan Chan akan tetap tinggal dengan ayahnya di Seoul. Air matanya menggenang. Ia mungkin tidak mungkin sanggup tinggal seorang diri lagi. Tapi keadaan memang tidak bisa mendukungnya.

" _Hyung_ , apa rumahku dulu masih ada?" tanya Soonyoung pada Joshua dan Junhui.

"Rumahmu dijual 3 tahun yang lalu oleh salah satu orang suruhan ayah suamimu. Tapi aku dan Seungcheol _hyung_ berhasil membelinya lagi lewat salah satu kolegaku. Barang-barangnya masih utuh. Kau ingin ke sana?"

"Siapa yang menempatinya?"

"Untuk sementara aku meminta beberapa orang untuk menempati rumahmu."

"Aku akan tinggal di sana dulu sebelum kembali ke Yeoso-do. Baru besok aku akan berangkat."

"Kita sampai. Jangan menoleh, Youngie. Nanti kau kabur lagi." kata Seungcheol.

Soonyoung mengangguk dan mengangsurkan Chan kepada Joshua dengan lembut. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menggenggam tangan kecil Chan sebelum Joshua turun. Seungcheol dan Joshua turun. Mereka membawa tas-tas milik Chan pula. Mengembalikan anak itu pada ayahnya.

"Hah.. Aku sebenarnya malas ke rumah musuhku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi." ujar Junhui seraya menyandarkan punggungnya.

Soonyoung dan Minghao hanya saling pandang dan sama-sama mengendikkan bahu. Kemudian mereka melihat keluar jendela. Seokmin dengan pakaian rumahan membuat Soonyoung terpaku. Wajah pria itu terlihat lelah tapi bahagia saat Chan sudah berada didgendongannya. Seokmin membungkuk dan entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai akhirnya Seungcheol dan Joshua kembali ke dalam mobil. Soonyoung menatap rumah itu mulai jauh karena Seungcheol mengarahkan mobil itu untuk pulang.

"Dia terlihat lelah." kata Soonyoung.

"Dia bilang kalau ada beberapa urusan yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang." sahut Seungcheol sambil melihat Soonyoung dari kaca spionnya.

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk lemas.

.

.

"Appa.."

Seokmin membuka matanya dan melihat Chan untuk mengawali harinya. Seminggu yang lalu ia selalu bangun sendirian dan sekarang Channya sudah kembali. Seokmin memeluk Chan lalu merapatkan selimutnya. Anak itu memberontak dan turun dari kasur. Seokmin terkekeh kemudian ikut bangun untuk mengikuti Chan yang keluar dari kamar. Bocah itu berlari-lari kecil sambil menyanyi riang. Entah menyanyikan apa yang pasti selalu bisa membuat Seokmin tersenyum.

"Eomma! Chan bangun!" teriak bocah itu senang.

Tiba-tiba Seokmin terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tidak lagi mengikuti Chan yang berlari menuju dapur. Masih mencerna makna dari teriakan Chan barusan.

 _'Soonyoung?'_

Pria itu menyusul Chan dan menggendong anak itu. Melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju dapur. Dari arah dapur Seokmin bisa mendengar suara alat masak beradu. Kakinya terayun semakin cepat. Sampai di sana Chan meminta untuk turun dari gendongannya. Seokmin menurunkan Chan dan membiarkan bocah itu berlari mendekati seseorang yang sedang sibuk di dapurnya.

"Eomma! Appa dan Chan sudah bangun!" celoteh anak itu riang sambil memeluk salah satu kaki seseorang itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang Chan dan Appa harus menunggu Eomma selesai memasak di meja makan. Oke?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

 _'Soonyoung?'_

Bocah itu mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan koalanya. Berlari menuju Seokmin dan menarik jari pria itu untuk duduk di meja makan. Di sana sudah ada secangkir kopi dan segelas susu. Kopi untuknya dan susu untuk Chan. Seokmin membantu Chan untuk duduk kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chan.

 _'Tuhan, jika memang ini mimpi aku tidak ingin bangun. Aku ingin menjalani hidup harmonis selayaknya keluarga yang lain. Bahkan kau boleh mengambilku saat ini juga karena mungkin aku tidak akan bisa merasakannya lagi. Tuhan.. Jika memang ini mimpi maka jangan putus mimpi ini dengan mimpi yang lainnya. Cukup mimpi ini saja sampai aku bangun nanti.'_

"Sarapan siap!" Soonyoung membawa menu sarapannya ke meja makan. "Channie, habiskan dulu susunya."

"Makan, Eomma." rengek bocah itu.

"Hmm.. Appa juga belum meminum kopinya. Habiskan dulu, _hyung_." Soonyoung melempar senyum manis.

 _'Ya Tuhan.. Dia terlihat begitu nyata.'_

" _Hyung_ , kau melamun?"

 _'Suaranya juga. Aku merindukan suara lembut ini.'_

"Appa?" panggil si kecil Chan.

"Appamu ini kenapa? Astaga, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Soonyoung dengan wajah panik.

"Soonyoung.. Apa kau nyata?"

.

.

 **To be continued**

Halo! Sour kembali lagi dengan fanfic ini. Nah, mau kah kalian memaafkan saya karena keterlambatan posting? Saya lagi galau dengan CheolSoo moment /let me die/ belum lagi moment SoonSeok di AZTalk. Sungguh asdfghjkl.. Belum lagi Chan sama Seokmin foto bareng di acara musik. Duh! Kayak bapak anak beneran. Belum lagi cara liatnya Ayah Seokmin ke Bunda Soonyoung di acara fansign. Belum lagi Papa Seungcheol yang gak kalah asdfghjkl nya dan Mama Jisoo yang unyu imutnya badai abis. Hah.. Belum lagi UAS yang ternyata dimajukan karena SBMPTN diadakan di kampus saya /ghost/

Woah.. Saya lelah.. Oh ya. Untuk yang minta Meanie dan CheolSoo moment sabar ya. Tapi Meanie udah mulai kode-kodean. Hehe /grin face/ tapi saya gak bisa kalo bikin **Bottom! Mingyu**. Karena pada dasarnya Mingyu adek saya itu keliatan super manly meskipun rada unyu gimana gitu. Tapi bakal saya jadiin challenge ya. Kalo saya mentok berarti tetap **Top! Mingyu Bottom! Wonwoo**.

Nah, udah terjawab ya siapa sebenarnya si Wen Junhui di chapter ini. Okelah segini saja.

.

.

Salam cinta

©Sour N Bitter 2016


	5. Chapter 5

"Aku?" Soonyoung menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Seokmin mengangguk tapi Soonyoung hanya terkekeh. Pemuda manis itu malah menyibukkan dirinya dengan menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Chan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai bubur yang ada tangah meja. Seokmin mendudukkan Chan dan mengambilkan bubur itu. Padahal sebenarnya Seokmin takut terbangun jika yang dialaminya pagi ini hanyalah mimpi semata.

"Terima kasih, Appa!" kata bocah itu penuh semangat.

"Oh, ya. Sama-sama."

Soonyoung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Seokmin. Membuat pria itu menatap Soonyoung yang menatapnya balik. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengambil piring yang tertangkup di depan Seokmin. Pria itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Soonyoung. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan Soonyoung yang lembut dan hangat. Seokmin meletakkan tangan itu di pipinya. Menggenggam telapak tangan itu dengan kedua tangannya dan menciuminya.

Pipi pemuda itu memerah karena malu. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Seokmin tapi tidak bisa. Seokmin menatapnya sendu dan menahan tangan Soonyoung. Pria itu menarik Soonyoung mendekat. Lupa jika di sana masih ada Chan yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Appa? Eomma?"

Dalam hati Seokmin mengumpat anaknya. Ia sudah hampir mencium bibir manis Soonyoung kalau saja Chan tidak memanggil mereka. Tapi Seokmin juga berterima kasih pada anaknya karena jika tidak mungkin ia sudah meracuni otak polos anaknya. Soonyoung berdeham dan mengambilkan sepiring nasi untuk Seokmin.

"Aku tidak butuh sarapan." kata Seokmin, masih dengan mata menatap setiap gerak gerik Soonyoung.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu."

.

.

 **Don't Hate Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Seokmin**

 **Lee Chan**

 **Joshua Hong**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **Wen Junhui**

 **Seo Minghao**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Other**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soonyoung tidak melihat adanya cinta sedikitpun di mata Seokmin untuknya. Bisakah Soonyoung hidup tanpa adanya cinta?**

.

.

Seharian ini Seokmin tetap ada di rumah. Mengamati kegiatan Soonyoung. Membereskan peralatan makan mereka. Memandikan Chan. Memakaikan bedak dan pakaian pada anak lucu itu. Membersihkan rumah. Menanam beberapa bunga yang entah sudah ada sejak kapan. Membuat biskuit dan kue. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk berdua di halaman belakang sambil meminum teh. Mengawasi Chan yang bermain dengan mainan dan anak anjingnya tidak jauh dari mereka.

Seokmin tersenyum saat melihat Soonyoung tertawa. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih indah dibandingkan dengan Soonyoung yang sedang tersenyum sangat manis itu. Apalagi wajah berseri itu ditimpa cahaya matahari pagi yang hangat.

"Kenapa memandangiku terus?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Karena kau sangat cantik. Manis. Seperti coklat. Tapi lebih manis dirimu."

"Ah, aku tahu sekarang darimana gen pecinta coklat Chan datang. Kau suka coklat?"

"Sangat."

"Pantas saja Chan tidak bisa lepas dari coklat. Kau juga tidak suka coklat bubuk?"

"Sangat."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Sangat."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Seokmin sangat suka saat mata Soonyoung terlihat seperti segaris. Garis mata yang sangat lucu. Belum lagi jika bibir manis itu tertarik membentuk senyum lebar.

"Aku akan memberitahumu dengan satu syarat." kata Seokmin.

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Apa syaratnya?"

"Cium aku sejumlah kata yang aku ucapkan dalam ceritaku. Bagaimana?"

Pipi milik Soonyoung merona. Pipi putih sedikit tirus itu tersepuh rona merah muda yang sangat cantik. Seokmin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup pipi itu. Tapi tidak mengecupnya karena Soonyoung mengangguk. Menyanggupi syaratnya sambil menunduk malu. Seokmin terkekeh.

"Baiklah." Seokmin mulai mengangkat satu jarinya untuk menghitung. "Semuanya berawal dari saat ibuku membeli susu bubuk. Saat itu aku masih berumur 5 tahun dan aku iseng membukanya dengan gunting. Menggunting dengan gunting tumpul milikku. Karena hanya terbuka sedikit aku menariknya hingga susu bubuk itu menjatuhi wajahku dan masuk ke dalam hidung. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa bernapas dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit karena aku pingsan. Nah, karena itulah aku tidak suka coklat bubuk."

Seokmin menatap Soonyoung yang terlihat kebingungan dengan jarinya. Ternyata pemuda itu benar-benar menghitung jumlah kata yang diucapkannya. Soonyoung menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Seokmin yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menggoda Soonyoung.

"Berapa kali?" tanya Seokmin.

"E-enampuluh sembilan."

"Genapkan."

"A-apa?!"

Seokmin menarik Soonyoung. Pemuda itu duduk dipangkuan Seokmin. Dengan tangan Seokmin yang melingkar di perutnya membuat Soonyoung tidak bisa berkutik. Apalagi saat Seokmin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ingin sekali rasanya Soonyoung melepaskan pelukan hangat dan nyaman itu tapi ia terlampau menyukainya. Jadi Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seokmin dengan mata tertutup. Menghapus jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir pria yang memangkunya itu.

Cup.

Satu kecupan manis dari Soonyoung membuat Seokmin mabuk. Apalagi saat bibir itu mengecupnya berkali-kali. Kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuat baik Seokmin maupun Soonyoung lupa diri. Soonyoung benar-benar mengecupnya 69 kali. Dikecupan terakhir - untuk digenapkan sesuai permintaan Seokmin - Soonyoung mengawali ciuman - bukan kecupan lagi. Bibir berpagutan dan tangan yang melingkar di leher Seokmin menghasilkan suara khas yang menarik perhatian Chan dan anjingnya.

Anjing kecil itu berlari mendekati Seokmin dan Soonyoung lalu menggonggong di dekat keduanya yang masih berciuman. Gonggongan itu mengundang tawa dan tepukan dari si kecil Chan. Soonyoung melepaskan ciuman itu hingga benang saliva tercipta. Seokmin menyekanya dan mencuri sebuah kecupan. Dihadiahi dengan cubitan kecil menyakitkan di pinggangnya.

.

.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang sedang menyetir. Mereka sama-sama diam dan terfokus pada jalanan. Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin memecah keheningan mereka tapi ia merasa aneh jika harus membuka percakapan. Suasana akan menjadi canggung dan akan lebih sunyi lagi sepanjang perjalanan mereka saling diam satu sama lain.

"Mingyu / Wonwoo"

"Kau duluan. / Kau duluan."

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama karena ketidaksengajaan mereka. Mingyu tersenyum. Seolah mempersilahkan Wonwoo untuk bicara terlebih dulu. Wonwoo tertawa pelan dan mengangguk.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ya."

"Soonyoung?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

Mingyu terkekeh sedangkan Wonwoo memasang wajah datarnya. Salah satu tangan Mingyu terulur dan menusuk-nusuk pipi tirus Wonwoo dengan jarinya. Awalnya Wonwoo hanya diam tapi karena lama kelamaan tingkah kekanakan Mingyu semakin menyebalkan, Wonwoo menghalau tangan Mingyu dan menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangan. Mencegah Mingyu melakukannya lagi.

Tapi Mingyu tidak kehilangan akal. Ia ganti menusuk lengan kecil Wonwoo. Gigi-gigi Wonwoo bergemeluk sebal. Ia meraih tangan Mingyu dan menggigit jari pemuda tinggi itu dengan kuat. Mingyu memekik dan mengerem mendadak.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan, Jeon?!" pekik Mingyu sambil memegangi jari telunjuknya. "Kalau jariku putus bagaimana?!"

"Aku malah berharap jarimu putus." jawab Wonwoo kalem.

Mingyu mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Kembali menjalankan mobil, membiarkan Wonwoo tertawa puas melihat penderitaannya. Tapi sejahil dan sejahat apapun Wonwoo padanya Mingyu tidak membenci sahabat kecilnya itu. Selain menyukai Soonyoung, Mingyu juga menyukai Wonwoo. Meski hanya bisa sebatas teman biasa karena Mingyu harus menahan perasaannya lagi. Karena Wonwoo sudah memiliki orang yang spesial dan Mingyu tidak mungkin merusak hubungan sahabatnya.

"Jeon."

"Hmm.."

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Wonwoo menoleh dan menatap Mingyu yang juga menatapnya. Tiba-tiba pipi milik pemuda Jeon itu diwarnai oleh rona merah. Bagaimana tidak jika wajah Mingyu hanya berjarak beberapa centi di depannya. Bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan jika ia menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya. Wonwoo melirik ke jalanan. Mereka sedang berhenti di pinggir jalan rupanya. Pantas saja Wonwoo tidak merasakan adanya pergerakan dari kendaraan roda empat itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Jeon."

Pemuda putih itu mengerjapkan matanya saat hembusan napas Mingyu menerpa wajahnya. Jantungnya berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat. Apalagi saat Mingyu semakin mempersempit jarak dan bibir mereka benar-benar bertemu. Wonwoo membatu. Manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan intens. Mingyu menarik dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon. Bagaimana denganmu?"

.

.

"Appa! Appa! Bolaku!" Chan berlari mengejar Seokmin yang membawa bola sepaknya.

Chan menggerakkan kaki kecilnya menuju Seokmin yang tertawa sambil membawa bolanya. Anak itu memekik tidak senang saat ayahnya bisa menghindarinya dengan gesit. Soonyoung tertawa melihat Chan yang meraih ujung kaos Seokmin dan memegangnya dengan erat. Bocah itu memeluk kaki panjang ayahnya yang berusaha melarikan diri lagi.

"Bolaku!"

"Appa pinjam dulu, Channie. Nanti Appa kembalikan lagi." Seokmin tertawa melihat wajah lucu anaknya yang merengut tidak suka.

"Eomma! Appa nakal! Bolaku!"

Sayangnya Soonyoung hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu tertawa saat melihat Chan sudah berancang-ancang akan menggigit kaki Seokmin. Benar saja, anak itu menggigit kaki ayahnya dan menghasilkan teriakan kesakitan dari pria itu. Soonyoung tertawa melihatnya.

"Astaga, Chan. Sakit.."

Chan menjulurkan lidahnya dan melepaskan pelukannya di kaki Seokmin. Memilih untuk menghampiri ibunya yang merentangkan tangannya. Anak itu masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat Soonyoung dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada ibunya. Soonyoung memeluk tubuh kecil Chan dan menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menimang Chan.

Seokmin menghampiri keduanya dengan bola milik Chan di tangannya. Salah satu tangannya mengusap kakinya yang baru saja digigit oleh Chan. Sedikit ngilu karena meskipun masih kecil gigi anak manisnya itu lumayan tajam. Mungkin giginya kalah tajam dengan gigi anak manis itu.

"Kakiku sakit sekali." adu Seokmin dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Soonyoung.

"Salah siapa menggoda Chan?" tanya Soonyoung sambil mencubit pinggang Seokmin.

"Ya ampun. Kalian berdua ingin menyiksaku?"

"Inginnya begitu. Benar kan, Channie?" anak itu mengangguk walaupun tidak mengerti.

"Jahat sekali."

 _'Padahal dulu aku lebih jahat daripada kalian berdua.'_

"Kami hanya bercanda."

Soonyoung tersenyum simpul namun manis.

.

.

"CHAN?! CHANNIE? KAU DI MANA, SAYANG?!"

Keesokan paginya Seokmin membuka matanya saat mendengar suara lantang Soonyoung menyapa gendang telinganya. Pria itu melirik jam digital yang ada di atas meja. Masih sangat pagi. Tapi melihat Soonyoung panik membuatnya panik juga. Seokmin mendudukkan dirinya dan mendapati Soonyoung memeriksa lemari pakaian.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seokmin sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Chan menghilang! Bagaimana ini?!"

"Mungkin dia ada di luar kamar, Sayang."

"Pintunya masih terkunci! Bagaimana bisa dia membukanya?! Lagipula gagang pintunya terlalu tinggi untuk Chan!"

Kata-kata Soonyoung memang benar. Chan bahkan tidak bisa meraih gagang pintu meskipun berjinjit. Paling tidak anak itu hanya bisa menyentuh ujung bawah gagang pintu itu. Soonyoung mondar mandir dengan gelisah. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Seokmin bangkit dan memeluk tubuh kurus Soonyoung yang dibalas dengan pelukan hangat pemuda itu.

"B-bagaimana ini?" tanya Soonyoung dengan nada bergetar.

"Dia pasti masih ada di rumah, Sayang. Penjagaan rumah ini sangat ketat."

Soonyoung mengangguk dan Seokmin bisa merasakan kalau piyama yang dipakainya basah. Jelas sekali kalau pemuda dipelukannya itu tengah menangis. Tangan kanan Seokmin bergerak untuk mengelus punggung Soonyoung yang bergetar.

"Sekarang ayo kita cari. Dia pasti masih ada di dalam rumah ini." kata Seokmin seraya menggandeng tangan Soonyoung.

Tapi sebanyak apapun mereka memeriksa setiap ruangan dan setiap celah yang ada di dalam rumah mereka tidak juga menemukan keberadaan anak lucu itu. Soonyoung menggigiti bibirnya dan Seokmin segera menghubungi polisi. Melaporkan bahwa anaknya menghilang. Sedangkan Soonyoung sudah mulai terisak dan masih berusaha mencari keberadaan Chan. Mungkin mereka melewatkan sebuah ruangan di rumah.

"Bagaimana ini?" Soonyoung mengguncang tubuh Seokmin yang terduduk lemas di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Dia pasti ditemukan. Kita berdoa yang terbaik saja."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya setenang itu?! Anakmu, Lee Seokmin! Bukan barang ataupun uang!"

"Aku tahu! Bisakah kau mencoba untuk tenang?!"

Soonyoung jatuh terduduk di depan Seokmin. Pria merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu. Tanpa sadar Seokmin mengeluarkan emosinya. Pemuda itu sudah banjir mata dan pakaian Seokmin basah karenanya. Tapi Seokmin hanya membiarkannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Soonyoung. Berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Berjanjilah dia akan ditemukan." kata Soonyoung dengan suara serak.

"Aku berjanji, Sayang."

.

.

"Apa?! Chan hilang? Diculik?!" teriak Joshua. "Aku akan ke sana sekarang!"

Joshua membelakakkan matanya dan buru-buru ke kamarnya. Seungcheol sedang memakai pakaian kantornya saat Joshua dengan brutalnya menarik lengan suaminya itu. Pria itu menatap istrinya dengan bingung tapi tetap mengikuti ke mana Joshua membawanya. Lebih bingung lagi saat Joshua mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan Joshua yang mengambil alih kemudi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Seungcheol sambil membenahi dasinya.

"Chan hilang ah tidak! Dia diculik!"

"Apa?!"

"Jangan bilang 'apa' saja. Cepat hubungi orangmu!"

Seungcheol hanya mengangguk - meskipun tidak mengerti - dan merogoh saku celananya. Ponselnya tidak ada di sana. Pria itu merogoh saku yang lainnya. Tapi masih tidak menemukan benda persegi itu. Seungcheol menatap Joshua yang terlihat sangat panik. Seungcheol sangat tahu Joshua meskipun mereka tidak memiliki anak kandung, Joshua sangat menyayangi Chan seperti anak kandungnya. Bahkan saat kelahiran Chan Joshua menariknya bangun dari tempat tidur untuk segera terbang ke Korea lalu memesan tiket pelayaran menuju Yeoso-do - meskipun mereka datang 12 jam setelah kelahiran anak itu.

"Kenapa diam saja?!" tanya Joshua saat mendapati Seungcheol hanya diam.

"Ponselku tertinggal."

Joshua menggerutu dan melemparkan ponselnya pada Seungcheol yang menangkapnya dengan tepat. Pria itu mengetikkan beberapa nomor lalu mendial nomor itu. Berdecak karena sambungannya terputus. Joshua meliriknya dan Seungcheol hanya bisa menggeleng. Joshua menginjak pegas dan membuat Seungcheol terkejut. Joshua yang panik berlipat-lipat lebih menakutkan daripada Joshua yang marah.

"Hubungi Junhui dan Minghao!"

.

.

Soonyoung menangis dipelukan kedua saudaranya, Joshua dan Minghao. Sedangkan Seungcheol dan Junhui berada di ruangan lain dengan Seokmin yang mondar-mandir. Saat kedatangan Junhui tadi Seokmin sempat melarangnya masuk tapi melihat Soonyoung yang menghambur kepelukan pria yang menjadi saingan, musuh, sekaligus kakak tingkatnya itu dengan air mata berderai membuat Seokmin tahu kalau Junhui ternyata wali dari istrinya.

"Bagaimana awalnya?" tanya Junhui sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya - menghubungi beberapa orang untuk mencari keberadaan keponakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku terbangun saat Soonyoung berteriak mencari Chan." jawab Seokmin dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Seluruh CCTV tidak merekam adanya penyelinap. Bahkan jendela kamar kami masih terkunci seperti sebelumnya."

"Atau mungkin salah satu pekerja di rumah ini yang membantu penculik itu." sahut Seungcheol sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Ini semua akan menyulitkan. Mereka bisa saja menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Ah! Siapa yang membawa semua duplikat kunci di rumah ini?" tanya Junhui.

"Pelayan Kang."

"Apa kau sudah menanyakan padanya? Mungkin ada yang meminjam duplikat kunci itu." lanjut Junhui.

"Sudah. Tidak ada yang meminjam kunci duplikat."

Junhui dan Seungcheol saling pandang sejenak. Seolah sedang bertelepati satu sama lain. Lalu Seungcheol terlihat hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak yakin. Junhui menghubungi seseorang dan menjauh dari Seungcheol dan Seokmin. Minghao masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Seokmin.

"Penculiknya menelepon Soonyoung."

"APA?!"

Seokmin berlari keluar dari ruangan diikuti dengan Minghao, Seungcheol, dan Junhui. Seokmin mendekati Soonyoung yang terlihat bergetar takut. Seokmin meraih ponsel istrinya.

"Siapa kau?! Di mana anakku?!"

Soonyoung merebut ponselnya lagi. Joshua melarang pria itu saat melihat Seokmin hendak merebut ponsel Soonyoung lagi.

"Penculik itu hanya akan bicara jika yang bicara dengannya adalah Soonyoung. Dia tidak akan bicara jika selain Soonyung. Jadi, kita ikuti saja permainannya dan anak kalian akan segera kembali." kata Joshua menerangkan.

"ASTAGA! SOONYOUNG!"

.

.

 **To be continued**

Hai, Sour kembali lagi walaupun terlambat. Yah, saya sedang disibukkan dengan tugas UAS dan UAS itu sendiri. Saya jadi sedikit tidak bisa membagi waktu sehingga fic ini semakin pendek. Mohon maaf kan saya. Sepertinya fic ini akan bertambah beberapa chapter. Sekali lagi maafkan saya kalau kalian tidak puas. Saya menderita WB selama UAS ini dan masih ada UAS matkul wajib Bahasa akhir bulan ini sampai puasa sehingga saya benar-benar 'bahagia' dibuatnya. Mungkin hanya sampai di sini.

.

.

Salam cinta,

©Sour N Bitter


	6. Chapter 6

Saat membuka matanya, obyek yang pertama kali dilihat oleh Soonyoung adalah wajah cerah ceria Chan yang sedang berlarian. Gigi kecilnya berderet dengan apik dan manis. Anak itu tersenyum lebar. Seperti Seokmin yang tersenyum lebar namun dalam versi anak-anak. Soonyoung bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring. Sebuah padang rumput dengan bunga-bungaan musim semi terpampang di depan matanya. Chan ada tidak jauh darinya. Berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Eomma! Chan menangkap kupu-kupu!"

Bocah itu berlari menghampiri Soonyoung yang masih tertegun ditempatnya. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan Chan yang semakin dekat padanya. Tapi kurang beberapa meter lagi anak itu berhenti. Membalikkan tubuh kecilnya dan tiba-tiba melompat bahagia pada dua orang yang sangat dikenal Soonyoung. Anak itu memeluk leher keduanya dengan bahagia. Kedua orang tuanya.

"Chan.. J-jangan.."

"Eomma! Chan akan ikut dengan kakek dan nenek! Chan rindu sekali dengan kakek dan nenek!" seru anak itu bahagia.

"Chan jangan!" pekik Soonyoung.

Kedua orang tuanya menghampiri Soonyoung yang menangis. Mengangsurkan anak itu padanya kembali. Ayahnya menyentuh puncak kepalanya sedangkan ibunya mengecup kedua pipinya. Soonyoung mendekap tubuh Chan dengan erat.

"Jangan bawa anakku, Appa, Eomma.. Kumohon.." pinta Soonyoung dengan wajah memerah dan basah air mata.

"Tidak akan, Soonyoung-ah." kata ibunya sambil merengkuh Soonyoung yang sesenggukkan.

"Tapi Chan ingin ikut.." rengek anak itu dengan wajah memelas.

"Chan harus dengan Eomma. Kasihan Eomma sendirian." kali ini ayahnya yang membuka suara.

"Ada Appa.."

Anak itu melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Soonyoung dan berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Soonyoung memanggil Chan yang semakin jauh. Ia tidak bisa berlari karena kedua orang tuanya menahannya dengan pelukan.

"Dia akan kembali. Tapi tidak sekarang." kata ayah Soonyoung sebelum pemuda itu jatuh pingsan lagi.

.

.

 **Don't Hate Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Seokmin**

 **Lee Chan**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **Wen Junhui**

 **Xu Minghao**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Other**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soonyoung tidak melihat adanya cinta sedikitpun di mata Seokmin untuknya. Bisakah Soonyoung hidup tanpa adanya cinta?**

.

.

"Soonyoung?" Seokmin bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil segelas air di meja saat melihat Soonyoung membuka matanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Soonyoung menoleh dan mendapati wajah lelah Seokmin. Pria itu mengelus pipinya dan Soonyoung memejamkan matanya lagi karena kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan berputar. Seokmin mengecup pipinya sekilas dan membuatnya membuka mata lagi.

"Chan.." panggil Soonyoung lirih.

"Belum ditemukan. Polisi sedang mencarinya dan melacak nomor yang meneleponmu seminggu yang lalu."

"Seminggu?"

Seokmin mengangguk. "Kau pingsan selama seminggu. Memang apa yang dikatakan penculik itu hingga kau jatuh pingsan?"

Soonyoung menatap langit-langit. Mencoba mengingat apa yang dikatakan penculik itu seminggu yang lalu.

.

.

 _Soonyoung meraih ponselnya saat ponsel itu berdering. Joshua serta Minghao melepaskan pelukan mereka dan membiarkan Soonyoung menjawab panggilan itu. Pemuda itu meraih tisu dan membesut hidungnya yang tersumbat. Sebelah tangannya menerima panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal itu dan mendekatkan layar ponselnya ke telinga._

 _"Halo, dengan Kwon Soonyoung."_

 _"Selamat pagi, Kwon Soonyoung. Bagaimana harimu pagi ini?" tanya suara berat diseberang sana._

 _"Aku kurang baik. Siapa ini?"_

 _"Oh, aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Kau tidak perlu tahu, Kwon Soonyoung. Ah, kau pasti sangat merindukan anakmu itu kan? Dia sedang.."_

 _Mata Soonyoung membola. "Anakku?! Di mana anakku?!"_

 _"Oh, dia menangis." lalu suara itu berubah menjadi suara tawa yang menyeramkan._

 _Joshua mengambil alih ponsel Soonyoung. Amarahnya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Wajah pria manis itu menjadi merah karena marah. Sedangkan Minghao menenangkan Soonyoung yang menangis lebih keras. Meratap dan memeluk tubuh kurus Minghao. Meremas pakaian Minghao hingga kusut luar biasa._

 _"HEI! DIMANA KEPONAKANKU?!"_

 _".."_

 _"JAWAB AKU, BRENGSEK!"_

 _"Wow.. Hong Jisoo, kau tidak seharusnya mengumpat. Kembalikan pada Kwon Soonyoung atau kalian tidak akan mendapatkan informasi apapun."_

 _"Katakan saja padaku!"_

 _".."_

 _"Kau tuli?!"_

 _".."_

 _"Cepat katakan padaku!"_

 _".."_

 _Joshua menyerah dan mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Soonyoung yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta kembali ponselnya. Meskipun masih menangis Soonyoung mencoba berbicara. Ia bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan penculik itu dengan Joshua._

 _"Ini aku. Di mana anakku?" tanya Soonyoung sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat._

 _"Dia sedang ketakutan." tawa itu kembali terdengar. "Anak yang malang, bukan? Sendirian, kedinginan, ketakutan, dan kelaparan. Tapi dia manis juga. Setidaknya dia akan tetap terlihat manis jika masih tetap hidup kan?"_

 _"Beri dia makan! Kumohon.." Soonyoung tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lebih lama lagi. "Jangan biarkan dia kelaparan.. Dia masih kecil.."_

 _"Memangnya aku peduli?"_

 _Soonyoung hampir membuka mulutnya untuk bicara saat Seokmin tiba-tiba merebut ponselnya._

 _"Siapa kau?! Di mana anakku?!"_

 _Soonyoung buru-buru merebut ponselnya lagi dan mengisyaratkan pada Joshua untuk menerangkan semuanya pada Seokmin. Pria itu sedang kalut dan emosinya tidak terkontrol. Soonyoung menjauhkan dirinya dari saudara-saudara dan suaminya._

 _"Kau mengenali suara ini, Soonyoung?"_

 _"Eomma.." suara Chan terdengar serak dan ia terdengar masih menangis. "Eomma Chan.. Chan takut."_

 _'Chan..'_

 _Soonyoung bisa merasakan tulangnya melemas dan tidak mampu lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Matanya berkunang-kunang sebelum akhirnya jatuh._

 _"ASTAGA! SOONYOUNG!" suara Seungcheol dan Junhui adalah suara terakhir yang didengar Soonyoung sebelum semuanya gelap gulita._

 _._

 _._

"Aku mendengar suara Chan lalu aku rasa aku mulai lemas saat itu juga." terang Soonyoung sambil menatap Seokmin yang menggenggam telapak tangannya dan menciuminya. "Aku takut Chan tidak akan kembali."

"Dia akan kembali, Sayang."

Soonyoung bisa merasakan pipinya memanas dan memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Seokmin yang berlaku terlalu romantis. Pemuda itu menyibukkan diri dengan menghitung domba imajiner yang sedang melompat-lompat di langit-langit kamar mereka. Biasanya dengan begitu Soonyoung bisa mengatur degup jantungnya yang menggila. Tapi usahanya gagal saat Seokmin membaringkan dirinya di samping Soonyoung dan membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan hangat dan menenangkan.

"Sepertinya selama tidak sadarkan diri kau bermimpi buruk. Mau berbagi?" tanya Seokmin sambil menyibakkan poni Soonyoung.

"A-apa?"

"Kau selalu gugup kalau wajahmu memerah, kenapa begitu?"

"A-aku tidak tahu.."

"Baiklah. Kau mau bercerita atau tidak?"

Pria itu terlihat kecewa melihat Soonyoung yang menggeleng. Tapi ia memakluminya. Ia tahu pasti Soonyoung memimpikan Chan dalam keadaan buruk. Insting seorang ibu sangat kuat dan Seokmin tahu itu. Walaupun ia tinggal jauh dari ibunya karena ayah dan ibunya bercerai. Dulu saat ia sakit keras setelah seminggu berpisah dengan ibunya, ibunya menelepon dan bertanya apakah dirinya sakit karena perasaan ibunya selalu saja gelisah.

"Kau memimpikan Chan?"

Pria itu mengelus pipi tembam Soonyoung dengan ibu jarinya. Dibalas dengan anggukan kepala pelan dari Soonyoung yang membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Seokmin. Soonyoung berusaha menghilangkan bayangan mimpi buruknya tadi. Tepukan-tepukan lembut dari Seokmin membuatnya lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Pemuda itu menyamankan dirinya.

"Soonyoung.. Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku dulu?"

Soonyoung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Seokmin yang balik menatapnya. Pertanyaan sensitif itu seolah menyentil hati kecilnya. Tubuhnya mendingin tiba-tiba. Walapun ia memiliki alasan logis saat melarikan diri tapi ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya pada Seokmin secara langsung dan semendadak ini. Belum lagi situasi yang tidak mendukung karena Chan belum juga ditemukan.

"Jangan tanyakan itu dulu." bisik Soonyoung yang menyamankan posisinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku masih belum bisa mengatakannya padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Temukan Chan dulu baru aku akan mengatakannya."

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo baru saja datang saat Soonyoung keluar dari kamarnya dengan Seokmin yang menggamit lengan pemuda itu. Kedua sahabatnya menghambur pada Soonyoung dan memeluknya dengan erat. Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi tirus Soonyoung.

"Ya ampun, Kwon! Kenapa kau bisa sekurus ini?!" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengguncang tubuh Soonyoung yang lemas.

"Hei hei.. Dia baru saja pulih." kata Seokmin sambil melepaskan pelukan Mingyu dan menyembunyikan tubuh kecil Soonyoung di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ah, maafkan kekasih Jeonku yang berlebihan ini, Seokmin-ssi."

Soonyoung melongokkan kepalanya dari belakang tubuh Seokmin. "Kekasih? Kalian sepasang kekasih?!"

"Tenang, Kwon. Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu." Mingyu terkekeh.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran - masih bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Seokmin.

"Hmm.. Seminggu yang lalu. Haha.. Maaf tidak memberitahumu karena sepertinya kau dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Kami harap kau tabah."

"Terima kasih. Kalian memang sahabat terbaikku."

Seokmin berbalik menghadap Soonyoung yang mendongak bingung. Pria itu meletakkan tangannya di masing-masing bahu Soonyoung lalu menatap pemuda itu dengan intens. Kemudian merengkuh tubuh itu lagi.

"Aku berjanji akan membawa Chan kembali." kata Seokmin dan ia mendapat anggukan dari Soonyoung.

"Oh ya, Soonyoung -"

"Jangan, Kim Mingyu Bodoh!" Wonwoo dengan cepat membekap mulut kekasihnya dan tertawa canggung kepada Seokmin dan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menatap keduanya dengan heran, begitu pula dengan Seokmin. Mingyu berusaha melepaskan bekapan tangan Wonwoo dan menyengir lebar kala Soonyoung mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Wonwoo tersenyum canggung pada kedua orang dihadapannya. Beruntung sekali Wonwoo tepat pada waktunya jika tidak mungkin Mingyu akan menghancurkan semua rencana Junhui dan Seungcheol.

"Ada apa? Kalian berdua menjadi aneh." kata Soonyoung.

"Dia dari dulu memang aneh, Kwon." sahut Wonwoo sambil menunjuk Mingyu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jeon, kau tega sekali pada kekasihmu?" Mingyu memasang wajah memelas.

"Hentikan, Kim Mingyu! Menjijikkan!"

"Tidak akan~"

"Mingyu! Lepaskan aku! Kau membuatku malu!"

"Malu? Kenapa jika berduaan denganku tidak malu?"

Wonwoo menjitak kepala Mingyu tanpa perasaan dan dibalas dengan tingkah manja pemuda tinggi itu, sedangkan Soonyoung dan Seokmin hanya menonton drama romantis yang sedang tersiar secara langsung di depan mata mereka. Seokmin terkekeh. Tingkah Wonwoo sama halnya dengan tingkah Soonyoung tapi Soonyoung tidak pernah sampai hati untuk memukulnya walaupun sangat pelan. Namun jika sudah mencubit maka Seokmin tidak akan kehilangan tanda cubitan itu sampai keesokkan harinya.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian sudah menemukan penculiknya?"

Joshua yang semula sedang bersantai di ranjang mereka segera menghampiri Seungcheol. Membuang majalah yang tengah dibacanya. Seungcheol memeluk pinggang ramping Joshua dan masih terus berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Joshua menyimak pembicaraannya.

"Sudah ditemukan?" tanya Joshua sambil menatap Seungcheol penuh harap.

"Sudah."

" _Dia?_ "

Melihat suaminya mengangguk membuat kemarahan Joshua memuncak. Seungcheol dengan segera memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Joshua akan sangat marah dan bertindak tanpa pikir panjang. Jadi, satu-satunya jalan yang bisa dilakukan Seungcheol adalah memeluknya sampai emosi pria manis itu mereda. Sekarang saja napas Joshua terasa sangat memburu. Benar-benar marah dengan ' _dia_ '.

"Sabar, Sayang. Kalau kita gegabah kita tidak akan bisa membuktikan semuanya pada Lee Seokmin." kata Seungcheol seraya mengelus punggung Joshua.

"Tapi _dia_ keterlaluan sekali! Apa _dia_ tidak cukup dengan semua yang telah dilakukannya pada keluarga Soonyoung?! Kenapa _dia_ masih saja menyiksa Soonyoung?! Apa semua penderitaan Soonyoung selama ini tidak cukup untuknya?!"

"Sst.. Kita ikuti saja apa yang _dia_ inginkan, Sayang. Dan jika sudah waktunya kita akan mengungkap semuanya."

"Bagaimana bisa be-"

Seungcheol membungkam bibir Joshua yang sedang bicara dengan bibirnya. Saat sedang marah Joshua tidak akan berhenti bicara untuk meluapkan kemarahannya. Hanya seorang Choi Seungcheol saja yang bisa menghentikannya dan malah akan melampiaskan perasaan marahnya - meski malu-malu - pada Seungcheol. Joshua berkedip beberapa kali. Manik matanya bertemu dengan Seungcheol yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Joshua. Pria manis itu mendorong Seungcheol menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku~?"

"Bibirmu sangat menggoda jika sedang marah-marah seperti tadi. Sana marah-marahlah lagi lalu aku akan menciummu lagi." Seungcheol tersenyum lebar.

"Mesum!"

"Meskipun mesum kau menyukainya dan mencintainya kan, Choi Jisoo. Joshua Choi."

"M-menyebalkan!"

Joshua menghentakkan kakinya sebal dan meninggalkan Seungcheol yang sedang tertawa. Pria manis itu melangkah menuju kamar mereka dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Sayang! Tunggu aku!" goda Seungcheol.

"Kau tidur di luar!" Joshua berlari masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Tapi Seungcheol memiliki 1001 cara untuk bisa masuk.

.

.

Seokmin sedang serius memandangi wajah Soonyoung. Pemuda itu sedang berusaha menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan perlahan. Seokmin sedikit miris dengan Soonyoung karena pemuda itu hanya bisa menelan bubur, bukannya makanan seperti yang disantapnya malam ini. Merasa diperhatikan Soonyoung mengangkat wajahnya dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Seokmin yang terlihat sedih.

" _Hyung?_ " panggil Soonyoung.

"Ah, ya?" Seokmin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Habiskan makananmu. Kau bisa kurus sekali jika tidak menghabiskannya."

Soonyoung tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara memakan buburnya yang tertunda. Seokmin juga melanjutkan menghabiskan makanannya. Tapi belum lama melanjutkannya Pelayan Kang datang dengan membawa ponsel Soonyoung. Soonyoung menerima ponselnya.

"Halo?"

 _"Kwon Soonyoung.. Apa kabarmu, anak manis?"_

"Dimana anakku?!"

 _"Santai saja, Kwon Soonyoung-ssi. Anakmu masih ada ditanganku. Ah, kau pasti ingin tahu keadaannya kan?"_ penculik itu tertawa. _"Aku akan mengirimkan fotonya. Sampai jumpa."_

Soonyoung menjatuhkan sendoknya. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah pesan masuk datang. Soonyoung buru-buru membuka pesan itu dan air matanya mengalir lagi. Seokmin merebut ponsel Soonyoung dan terkejut begitu melihat foto yang terpampang di layar ponsel istrinya. Chan meringkuk ketakutan di sudut ruangan dengan kaki kanan yang diikat. Anak itu masih memakai setelan piyama yang dipakaikan Soonyoung semalam sebelum diculik. Anaknya tampak sangat kurus, lusuh, dan kotor.

"Cari dia. Kumohon.." Soonyoung terisak dan berlutut di depan Seokmin.

Seokmin ikut berlutut dan memeluk Soonyoung. Pemuda itu menangis semakin keras dan tubuhnya bergetar luar biasa. Seokmin meremas ponsel Soonyoung dengan kuat. Bibirnya bergemeletuk karena emosinya sedang meluap-luap. Tangannya yang mengepal bergetar pula. Ia bersumpah dalam hati akan menghajar siapapun yang berani menculik anaknya.

.

.

Chan beringsut menjauh saat sosok berjas mewah mendekatinya. Anak itu menggigil. Antara takut, kedinginan, kelaparan, dan masih banyak yang dirasakan anak 4 tahun itu. Ia hanya ingin ayah dan ibunya. Anak itu menangis lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali anak itu menangis seharian ini. Bahkan suaranya sudah hampir habis karena terlalu banyak menangis, merajuk, dan berteriak.

"Eomma hiks.."

"Kau merindukan eommamu, Anak manis?" pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau tajam. "Kurasa eomma dan appamu tidak akan keberatan kalau kau terluka sedikit."

Chan mundur takut-takut. Apalagi saat melihat benda tajam yang selalu dipakai ibunya memasak. Benda yang paling ditakutinya. Anak itu mempercepat gerakannya hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak menjauh lagi karena ia sudah berada di sudut ruangan. Chan memeluk dirinya sendiri karena terlalu takut. Pria dengan wajah yang tak lagi muda itu mendekat dan menggores kulit kotor anak itu dengan pisau di tangannya. Chan menjerit. Antara takut dan sakit.

"Sakit.." Chan terisak dan hanya bisa melihat tangannya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Sakit? Kurasa lebih sakit aku anak kecil!" sosok itu tertawa dan membuang pisau di tangannya lalu mencekik leher kecil Chan.

Chan terbatuk karena tidak bisa bernapas. Penglihatannya buram karena terhalang air matanya. Tangannya tidak bisa lagi digerakkan. Karena tubuhnya sudah lemas. Sosok itu tertawa melihat anak itu mulai lemas. Lalu menghempaskan tubuh kecil nan ringkih itu ke dinding. Segera mengambil pisaunya saat mendengar sirine polisi.

"KAU HARUS MATI!" pekiknya sambil menendang Chan yang tidak bergerak lalu meninggalkannya dengan segera

.

.

"Kalian ditangkap! Jangan berusaha melarikan diri karena polisi sudah mengepung kalian!"

Polisi-polisi berlarian masuk ke dalam gudang besar dan kotor itu. Soonyoung hampir saja menghambur bersama polisi-polisi itu jika saja Seokmin tidak menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Sebelum berangkat tadi Soonyoung sudah merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anaknya. Pemuda itu ingin menyusul anaknya di dalam sana jika saja Seokmin tidak menahannya.

"Aku harus menyelamatkannya.."

"Mereka bersenjata, Sayang. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka juga." balas Seokmin sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Soonyoung yang tersedu.

"ASTAGA! Soonyoung! Itu Chan!" jerit Joshua sambil menunjuk Chan yang lemas digendongan salah satu polisi.

"Panggil ambulance! Keadaan anak ini sekarat!"

"CHAN!"

Soonyoung buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Seokmin guna menggendong anaknya. Pemuda itu menggendong tubuh lemas Chan dengan wajah yang basah dengan air mata. Air matanya tidak bisa terbendung begitu melihat keadaan Chan yang luar biasa mengenaskan. Sebagai seorang ibu, Soonyoung tidak mampu melihat anaknya terluka seperti ini. Seokmin memeluk Soonyoung yang mendekap Chan. Mata tajamnya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalinya digiring polisi. Melihat itu Seokmin luar biasa terkejut.

"A-appa?" gumamnya tak percaya.

Sedangkan sosok yang dipanggil Appa oleh Seokmin hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi wajah antara kecewa, marah, dan penuh kebencian. Seokmin merasa linglung seketika. Tapi tersadar saat Seungcheol mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ambulance. Junhui dan Minghao berusaha menenangkan Soonyoung di dalam mobil polisi lalu Seokmin menggantikan posisi keduanya. Junhui menepuk pundak Seokmin sebelum menutup pintu. Sedangkan Soonyoung masih menangis sambil memeluk tubuh lemas Chan.

"Kenapa?" gumam Seokmin pelan.

Soonyoung menoleh kepada Seokmin. Masih dengan wajah yang basah air mata. Seokmin menoleh pada Soonyoung. Matanya menangkap kebencian di mata yang indah itu. Saat tangannya terulur untuk merengkuh tubuh kecil itu, pemuda itu menggeser tubuhnya menjauhinya. Seokmin mengerjap.

"Keluar!"

"Sayang ke-"

"Keluar, Lee Seokmin!"

"Ta-"

"AKU INGIN KAU KELUAR!"

Soonyoung membuka pintu mobil polisi dengan kasar. Masih dengan menggendong Chan ia beralih ke mobil Seungcheol. Meninggalkan Seokmin yang masih saja terpaku di tempatnya. Tangannya hanya bisa menggapai udara kosong di depannya saat Seungcheol menuruti permintaan Soonyoung untuk meninggalkan gudang itu. Seungcheol menatapnya sebelum berbelok ke jalan raya. Seolah mengatakan padanya untuk bersabar. Minghao yang kebetulan ada di depan mobil melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Seokmin hingga pria itu mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap pemuda peri itu.

"Bersabarlah. Dia sedang terguncang."

Seokmin mengangguk. Minghao tersenyum samar lalu meninggalkan Seokmin sendiri lagi. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang. Ayahnya. Yang selalu dipatuhi, dihormati, dan menjadi panutannya selama ini. Seokmin tidak berpikir lagi. Masalah yang dijalaninya semakin rumit dan membuatnya prning memikirkannya.

"Bisa ikut denganku?"

Seokmin menoleh dan mendapati Junhui di luar mobil. Pria itu menunjuk mobilnya dengan dagunya dan Seokmin mengangguk sebelum mengikutinya menuju mobil Junhui yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mobil polisi yang ditumpanginya. Pemuda peri yang tadi mencoba menguatkan hatinya ada di dalam sana. Tentu saja karena pemuda itu berstatus sebagai istri Junhui.

"Aku akan meluruskan sesuatu padamu." kata Junhui saat Seokmin sudah ada di dalam mobil.

"Meluruskan apa?"

"Semua tentang ayahmu."

.

.

"Keadaannya baik-baik saja. Lukanya juga tidak terlalu dalam. Dia akan sadar beberapa jam lagi karena masih terguncang dan trauma." kata dokter yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Chan.

"B-bagaimana dengan keadaan psikisnya?" tanya Soonyoung dengan panik.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja selama mendapatkan perawatan. Panggil saja perawat jika sudah sadar."

Dokter itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan Soonyoung, Sungcheol, dan Joshua di sana. Pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang rawat dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sedih, lega, marah, dan kecewa. Sedih melihat keadaan anaknya yang sangat mengenaskan, lega karena akhirnya ia bisa kembali memeluk anak kesayangannya, marah pada ayah Seokmin yang telah menculik anaknya, dan kecewa pada Seokmin tanpa sebab.

Soonyoung menggenggam tangan kecil Chan dan menghujaninya dengan kecupan. Entah sudah berapa kali air matanya turun dengan derasnya seperti itu. Joshua dan Seungcheol yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan iba. Joshua maju selangkah dan memeluk Soonyoung dari belakang. Menepuk-nepuk kepala pemuda itu dengan pelan.

"Kenapa nasibku seperti ini, _hyung_? Kenapa harus seperti ini?" tanya Soonyoung dengan napas yang tercekat.

"Bersabarlah, Youngie. Mungkin Tuhan menyembunyikan keindahan untukmu di balik semua ini."

"Sampai kapan?!" tangis Soonyoung pecah semakin keras dan Joshua memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. "Tinggalkan aku sendirian, _hyung_."

"Tapi ba-"

"Kumohon."

Seungcheol menepuk pelan pundak Joshua. Lalu mengisyaratkannpada pria manis itu untuk menuruti permintaan Soonyoung. Dengan terpaksa Joshua melepaskan pelukannya dan mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Seungcheol. Sebelum keluar pria manis itu menyempatkan menatap Soonyoung yang membelakangi mereka berdua. Seungcheol menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan erat. Seolah memberitahukan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja lalu meninggalkan Soonyoung seorang diri di sana.

 _'Seharusnya kita tidak bertemu dengan Appamu, Chan. Seharusnya kita masih hidup bahagia di Yeosodo. Seharusnya mereka tidak mengenal kita.'_

.

.

"J-jadi Appaku dan Appa Soonyoung dulu berteman?" tanya Seokmin sambil menatap Junhui tak percaya.

"Begitulah. Kudengar dulu Appamu sempat menjalin hubungan dengan Eomma Soonyoung saat masih dibangku sekolah tapi tidak berjalan lama karena mereka bertiga harus berpisah. Appamu melanjutkan kuliahnya di Busan sedangkan Appa dan Eomma Soonyoung melanjutkan di Seoul. Appamu menikah terlebih dahulu saat itu dan orang tua Soonyoung baru saja menjalin hubungan mereka. Kau pasti tahu alasan dibalik mengapa Appamu menikah terlebih dahulu." Junhui menatap Seokmin yang menatapnya.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Junhui menganggukkan kepalanya. "Appamu masih menyimpan rasa pada Eomma Soonyoung dan sangat membenci Appa Soonyoung saat tahu mereka menikah. Appamu juga iri dengan hidup kedua orang tua Soonyoung dan berulang kali mengirimkan surat kaleng dengan ancaman pada Appa Soonyoung. Appamu sudah pernah hampir berhasil membunuh Appa Soonyoung saat itu tapi gagal karena nasib baik sedang berpihak pada Appa Soonyoung."

"Kali kedua Appamu akan membunuh Kwon Ahjussi, Eommamu berhasil menggagalkannya dan karena itulah kau kehilangan Eommamu saat berumur 6 tahun. Appamu membunuhnya karena rencananya digagalkan. Kesempatannya untuk membunuh Kwon Ahjussi sangat besar saat kalian menemukan Soonyoung di Yeosodo namun sayangnya selalu gagal. Dan.."

"Dan? Lanjutkan, _Sunbae_!" pekik Seokmin tersulut emosi.

"Sabar Lee Seokmin. Aku akan melanjutkannya." Junhui menghela napasnya. "Akhirnya dia berhasil membunuh mereka. Memutus rem mobil orang tua Soonyoung yang melewati jalan licin hingga akhirnya mobil yang mereka terperosok ke dalam jurang. Keduanya sempat selamat dan dibawa ke rumah sakit tapi Appamu menyelinap masuk ke ruang perawatan dan menyuntikkan sesuatu pada mereka berdua. Aksinya terekam CCTV di rumah sakit. Tapi dia bisa mengelak dengan sangat baik saat melewati introgasi polisi bahkan Soonyoung percaya saja dengan Appamu yang menenangkannya saat itu."

Seokmin membatu mendengar cerita Junhui. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Selama ini Appanya selalu memperhatikan dan merawatnya dengan sangat baik. Menguatkannya saat mengantar ibunya ke pusara dan selalu ada di saat ia membutuhkannya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ayahnya bisa berbuat melewati batas seperti itu.

"Masalah wasiat itu a-"

"Ah, Appamu sempat meminta tanda tangan Kwon Ahjussi sebelumnya dan Kwon Ahjussi tidak sadar kalau surat yang ditandatanganinya adalah surat wasiat yang kau terima dan membakar surat wasiat yang mengatasnamakan Soonyoung. Aku membuat surat wasiat yang diminta Kwon Ahjussi tapi Appamu mengatakan semua surat wasiatnya sudah diurus olehnya. Aku sempat curiga tapi aku hanya bisa diam karena aku tahu kalau aku tidak bisa melawan Appamu."

Seokmin mengepalkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba ia tersulut dengan amarah pada Appanya. Rasa bencinya muncul dan ia benar-benar membenci ayahnya saat Junhui berhenti bicara.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **Halo, saya kembali lagi dengan kelanjutan fanfic ini. Saya sedikit kecewa saat menyadari** _ **review**_ **nya menurun. Tapi terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah memberikan dukungan pada saya dan menanyakan kabar kelanjutan Don't Hate Me ini. Terima kasih karena kalian sudah setia menantikan ini, ya. Masih ada 2 chapter lagi menuju akhir cerita ini.^^ Tetap** _ **stay tune**_ **, ya. Saya harap bisa mencapai 125+ untuk** _ **review**_ **keseluruhan fanfic ini. Terutama chapter ini.**

 **Khususnya juga terima kasih untuk Hao yang ada di sana, yang sudah sering menjadi teman curhat saya dan mau mengurus akun Wattpad saya.**

 **Grup LINE 'DK INA Group' yang mau menerima saya dan selalu bisa menjebol notification bar saya hingga 999+^^**

 **Semua reader saya juga^^**

 **Sekian dari saya~**

 **Salam cinta,**

 **©Sour N Bitter 2016**


	7. Note

Halo! Dengan author Bitter di sini!

Terima kasih sebelumnya buat kalian yang udah rela review tanpa balasan dan tanpa pamrih buat ff ini. saya terharu :'D. Bitter tau kok kalau kalian pasti menunggu update an ff 'Don't Hate Me ini'. Haha, maafkan ya karena saya masih terkena Writer Block! Sudah ada kok di draft dan tinggal melanjutkan saja, tapi ya begitu. Saya masih belum bisa lanjut karena saya sibuk sama kerjaan saya. Jadi mungkin seminggu lagi baru saya publish. Oke?

Oh iya. Apakah ada yang JunHao shipper di sini? Saya mau bikin JunHao nih wkwk. Hmm.. Tapi cuma one atau twoshoot sih. Ada yang minat?

Yes or No?

Reply in review coloum^^

.

.

Siders, saya perhatian loh sama kalian. Jadi, mending kalian ikut review ya. Gak bakalan ngurangin banyak kuota bulanan kok :) Kesindir ya? Duh maaf ya karena saya orangnya ceplas-ceplos. Hahaha :D

Dan untuk yang tanya akun-akun sosmed, yuk kepoin bio Author Sour N Bitter. Kalian bisa nanya apa aja ke Sour ataupun ke Bitter. Oke?

Jangan lupa buat kasih respon minat kalian akan JunHao. Makasih, Terima kasih^^


	8. Chapter 8

Halo, kami dari Sour N Bitter mengumumkan bahwa kami tidak akan publish lagi di karena beberapa alasan :

1\. Ffn tiba-tiba tidak dapat digunakan untuk upload file

2\. Yang lainnya adalah karena baik saya maupun Sour tidak bisa seproduktif beberapa bulan belakangan

Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk berpindah ke account Wattpad - kalian bisa mengunjungi kami di account yang kami sertakan di bio kami.

Mohon dukungannya untuk kepindahan kami ke account tersebut, ya. Dan untuk janji saya yang sebelumnya akan JunHao dan Don't Hate Me akan segera saya publish setelah segala masalah yang kami alami selesai.

Terima kasih.

With love,

Sour N Bitter


End file.
